El Templario Dragón
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Sin saber el motivo por el cual Igneel, el [Rey Dragón de Fuego], lo abandonó y su magia empezara a desaparecer, por el surgir de otro poder, el pequeño Natsu, por obra del destino, encontrará la forma de manejar este, gracias a su encuentro inusitado con un alienígena. Vean a Natsu en su aventura por el espacio y lo que le deparará, para ser fuerte y ayudar a quien lo necesite.
1. Capítulo 000: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de [Fairy Tail], así como la trama, personajes, ambientaciones y temáticas de Blizzard Entertainment, dígase la saga de Starcraft y Overwatch; además de otros personajes de anime que se usarán en este fanfic les pertenecen solo y únicamente a ellos, sus creadores. Yo solamente uso sus productos para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Si desean apoyar la historia, dejen sus comentarios en los REVIEWS, además de sus FOLLOWS y ALERTS.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personajes –

 _\- Pensamiento de los personajes –_

\- " _Advertencia de maquinarias y demás instrumentos tecnológicos, así como dialogo de entes poderosos, como la Supermente [Zerg]"_

\- [Nombre de objetos importantes como máquinas, naves, unidades, etc. así como estatus social, raza, facción, etc.; y también la mención a la [Energía Psiónica]]

 **\- [Nombres de las técnicas a usar]**

* * *

 **El Templario Dragón**

 **Prólogo: Una dulce despedida**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Temple of the Moon – World of Warcraft Taverns of Azeroth)**

Érase una vez, en el reino de Fiore de Ishgar, un pequeño muchacho que fue abandonado por quien consideraba su padre en los matorrales de un bosque en un día cualquiera para todo ser viviente. Caminó y caminó, busco infructíferamente por muchos sitios, palideció de hambre, lloraba pensando que había hecho algo malo, gritó por su nombre, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, aquel día, el pequeño niño, sin saberlo, había despertado un poder que no era nada común en el mundo en que vivía, el cual abarcaba muchos mundos a la redonda del suyo y que bloqueaba poco a poco su magia, además de que había hecho "evolucionar" una parte muy importante dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo un poco más inteligente y tranquilo, además de que sus instintos estaban un poco más controlados.

Un día, el menor fue recogido por un anciano de nombre Makarov y le ofreció estar en un lugar acogedor, al cual el llamaría familia: [Fairy Tail]. Allí, conoció a muchas personas interesantes, además de muchos niños de su edad. Se llevó bien con la mayoría, aunque por sus instintos, dedujo que habían muchos chicos y chicas fuertes. Ya que su padre siempre le enseñó que los dragones debían ser fuertes, él quería ser siempre muy fuerte, pero aquella evolución interna lo llevaba a ser una persona con razón, humildad y carisma, equilibrándolo por completo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Lion's Pride – World of Warcraft Taverns of Azeroth)**

Primero, fue contra una chica pelirroja llamada Erza. Aunque perdió desde un principio, este supo aceptar su derrota y congeniar bien con ella, sorprendiéndola bastante, pensando de que el chico sería alguien altanero, pleitista o que, seguramente, trataría de hacerla enojar. Tras una mejor conversación y siendo el niño peli salmón alguien gentil, debido a esa extraña evolución interna en su cuerpo, se volvieron amigos muy fácilmente, incluso mejores amigos. Con otra chica cercana a su edad con quien se llevó bastante bien fue con Cana, también congeniando muy bien, incluso disfrutaban más como niños de su edad, poniendo un poco molesta a Erza. Con Cana también pasaba lo mismo, pero cuando veía que Natsu interactuaba mucho con Erza, incluso hubo alguna que otra pequeña riña entre ambas por querer pasar mucho más tiempo con el niño peli salmón. Por último, y para la sorpresa de este mismo, un chico mayor rubio, quien era el nieto del [Maestro], se estaba llevando muy bien, para la incredulidad de todo el gremio, incluso de su abuelo, quien estaba alegre de que su nieto se esté abriendo al mundo; el nombre de este rubio era Laxus. Además de ello, se debía mencionar que también tenía una especie de amistad sana/rivalidad con un chico que dominaba la [Ice Make], cuyo nombre era Gray, hasta el punto de ponerse sobrenombres, pero nunca pasó a mayores, siempre una amistad/rivalidad confiable.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Elders Heart – World of Warcraft Taverns of Azeroth)**

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser color de rosa. Muy a pesar de todo, había una chica quien siempre trataba de mostrarse como la fuerte, una chica albina que la conocían como [Demonio]: su nombre, Mirajane. Ella lo consideraba alguien débil y siempre lo lastimaba, además de hacerle llorar, por las buenas o por las malas. Ante esto, Erza y Cana siempre salían en su defensa, incluso el mismo Laxus cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Ergo, la vida no tiene casualidades. Un día normal, Natsu se había quedado con Mirajane y sus hermanos menores, Elfman y Lisanna, dentro del gremio, ya que los demás tenían cosas que hacer y el [Maestro], justo ese día, se había marchado por unos asuntos pendientes.

Mirajane, observando que podía dar rienda suelta a sus abusos cotidianos, fue a hostigar a su víctima, generando lo siguiente.

\- ¡Mi padre de verdad me crio! ¡Los dragones realmente existen! – fue el quejido en lágrimas por parte de un pequeño pelirosa y bufanda blanca, quien no podía dominar muy bien su magia de [Dragon Slayer de Fuego], debido a razones que él mismo desconocía.

\- ¡Cállate, Natsu! ¡Todos sabemos que son inventos tuyos para que el [Maestro] te haga caso! – le gritó la niña de cabellera albina larga, atada a una coleta, además de tener una apariencia un poco "salvaje". No le importaba ver que el niño estaba llorando. Nadie le ayudaba, solamente estaban sus hermanos y algunos otros que se había retirado a realizar sus cosas. Lisanna trataba de defender a Natsu, pero no podía hacer nada ante su hermana; mientras que Elfman solamente reía, como todo niño, sin saber de las consecuencias que esto traería - ¡Y si realmente existiera, te dejó por ser alguien patético y débil! ¡Seguramente se fue a buscar a otro hijo fuerte y dejarte por lo llorón y quejón que eres! – estas palabras, ultimaron el corazón herido del pequeño niño, quien se aferró al único recuerdo que aún tenía de esa persona querida: su bufanda.

Justo en eso, Laxus había llegado de un pequeño entrenamiento para dominar sus poderes de [Dragon Slayer del Rayo]. Este iba a intervenir, pero al ver las lágrimas del niño que se había ganado el corazón de medio gremio, se alarmó.

\- Mi... padre... *snif*... Mi padre... – lloraba, visiblemente dolido y acongojado.

\- ¡Pero que has hecho, Mirajane! – fue el grito sepulcral de Laxus. La albina, al ver a su amor secreto, si, su amor secreto, se sonrojó levemente.

Ella siempre estaba interesada en el nieto del [Maestro], por lo que trataba de llamar su atención de muchas maneras, resultando improductivas todas ellas. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió fue ver que llegue un niño de cabellos salmón y que, en menos de lo esperado, congenie con tu amor platónico y con mucha más eficiencia de lo que habías tratado de hacer, le llevó a su odio contra el mencionado.

\- Laxus, yo solo le estoy diciendo su verdad al debilucho este – señaló al menor.

Sin embargo, un terrible instinto de peligro hacía retroceder a todos los presentes. El pequeño Natsu, acongojado, alzó su mirada, la cual se volvió rojo carmesí fosforescente, además de que muchos rayos de color rojo empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor. La ira empezó a invadirlo, hasta que llegó a su pico máximo. Ya no aguantaba más abusos y maltratos hacia él. Inconscientemente, decidió actuar.

\- ¡MI PADRE NO ME ABANDONO POR SER DEBIL! – fue el grito del menor, quien mando a volar a todos alrededor, tras levitar un poco del suelo. Una gigantesca onda de energía, la cual cimbró todos los alrededores del planeta, sacudió de miedo a muchos seres alrededor del mundo, y alrededor de este también.

Laxus, quien fue el primero en levantarse, pudo ver como el pequeño niño volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y terror, el peli salmón estaba siendo "absorbido" por una capa de sombras negras. Buscó y buscó, pero no hubo rastros del menor.

\- Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – susurró una aterrorizada Mirajane al rememorar la mirada de terror del que consideraba "debilucho".

\- Natsu... – el rubio seguía buscando al menor, pero nada. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado - ¡Donde estás, Natsu! – fue el grito desolador del mayor de los [Dragon Slayer] del gremio.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En otro lugar. A una galaxia de distancia del Planeta en que viven los magos**_

Una nave oscura con toques verdes tétricos estaba navegando por el espacio sideral, en busca de reliquias antiguas. Por juzgar el tamaño de la nave esta podía llevar apenas 8 personas, piloteada por un ser humanoide, una especie alienígena desconocida para los humanos.

Aventurándose por el espacio, terminó alejándose por muchas galaxias lejanas a la suya por cientos de años, observando el nacimiento de soles negativos, el final de muchas civilizaciones, razas y culturas enteras.

Estaba a punto de regresar, ya que solo le faltaba observar un planeta más, el cual estaba a cuarto de galaxia de distancia. Necesitaba estudiar unos escritos antiguos que los antecesores de su raza dejaron en un templo antiguo. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Omen – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders [World])**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió una gran onda de energía, un poder muy grande, el cual no podía ser subestimado.

\- Este poder... – susurró el ser humanoide, el cual, además, estaba vestido con túnicas simples oscuras, unas trenzas atrás de su cabeza y armado con un guantelete dorado, del cual se podía activar una cuchilla verde – Es una [Energía Psiónica] muy grande – completó. En su escáner, se fijo que la energía venía del planeta que iba a investigar – Si voy a la velocidad de la luz, llegaré en menos de seis horas a ese planeta y al origen de la [Energía Psiónica] que produce.

Tras decir esto, este ser desconocido se aventuró hacia su último destino antes de regresar a su galaxia, y por correspondiente, a su mundo.

Así como él sintió esta energía, una pelirroja de unos 20 años, con cola de caballo y ojos azules, sintió la energía del niño. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando entrenaba su [Energía Psiónica]. Además de ella, otro ser de la misma raza del que se aventuraba en el espacio, pero de diferente facción, sintió el mismo poder. Sintió pena y dolor por el pobre ser que mandaba una [Energía Psiónica] tan triste y acongojada, pero, a la vez, poderosa.

Sin embargo, un ser oscuro, en el vacío, sintió las energías del niño, pero las desestimo por completo, alegando que "aún" no era una amenaza para sus propósitos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unas horas después. Gremio de [Fairy Tail]**_

Makarov y los demás habían llegado al gremio, solo para ver como Lisanna y Elfman trataban de detener a un enfurecido Laxus de no tratar de matar a una aterrada Mirajane. El anciano intervino rápidamente y le pidió explicaciones, además del de la casi destrucción del edificio del gremio.

Este le explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido, siendo afirmado por Lisanna, quien fue testigo fiel de todo.

Los hechos hicieron que Erza y Cana se enfurecieran y le dieran un par de sendas cachetadas a la mayor de los Strauss. Ambas estaban llorando, ya que, por fin, habían aclarado algo que ellas sentían y que el [Maestro], siendo como su padre, les aclaró: las dos estaban enamoradas del pequeño peli salmón.

Los demás estaban en las mismas, sin embargo, como Makarov diría, muy a pesar de los eventos extraños y del poder que su pequeño hijo desprendió y el cual mandó a volar fácilmente a dos futuros miembros muy fuertes del gremio, una familia no abandonaba a su familia. Por ello, ordenó buscarlo. Todos acataron la orden, incluso Mirajane, ante la mirada de odio que tenían las niñas interesadas en el pequeño niño y el rubio, quien ya tenía planes de hacer el juramento de hermano mayor con el hijo de Igneel.

 _ **Unas 5 horas después. Bosques un poco alejados de Magnolia. Noche.**_

Natsu había dejado de llorar desde hace un buen tiempo, aun negándose que su padre lo había abandonado, pero haciéndose una nueva promesa: hacerse más fuerte para dejar orgulloso a Igneel y, tal vez así, el dragón volvería cuando fuera alguien digno.

Con esto en mente, decidió regresar a Magnolia y al gremio, para despedirse, ya que tenía planeado irse por un tiempo del gremio y hacerse más fuerte por sí mismo, muy a pesar de que fuera un niño. El consideraba que sabía lo necesario, ya que Igneel le enseñó cómo sobrevivir desde una edad tan temprana.

Aunque, unas bestias salvajes se pusieron en su camino. Eran 10 veces más grandes que él, pero no se amedrentó, sino, buscó pelea.

El niño, a pesar de que estaba cansado y agotado por el uso de ese poder extraño, además de esa capa de sombras, luchó. Usó nuevamente, de manera instintiva, esa capa de sombras, para esquivar ese ataque, pero, para su sorpresa, una de las bestias logró herirlo en el pecho, abriéndole carne y sangre.

Siendo una presa fácil, esperó su muerte. Tal vez Mirajane tenía razón e Igneel se fue de su lado por ser débil y llorón, gimoteando como justo ahora lo estaba haciendo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST EMIYA – Kenji Kawai Version 2)**

Sin embargo, un haz de luz verde intenso luminoso, en esa misma capa de sombras que él había usado sin querer, mató a las criaturas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo atónito. Los movimientos tan gráciles y acrobáticos del ser que veía, además de rápidos, efectivos y mortales, fueron plasmados con hierro y sangre en la mente del pequeño Dragneel. La efectividad de aquella cuchilla de luz verde y la precisión para cortar la carne, la oscuridad benevolente que rodeaba a aquel sujeto y el gran poder que emanaba lo dejaron maravillado, estando él al borde de la muerte.

El poderoso ser se dio cuenta, una vez que terminó su trabajo, que el pequeño Natsu lo estaba observando, por completo perplejo, asustado y, sobre todo, MARAVILLADO.

\- Veo que el joven [Terran] puede usar la capa de sombras con [Energía Psiónica]. Esto es un gran descubrimiento – fueron sus palabras.

Natsu, ergo, estaba sorprendido. Era un ser que jamás vio en su corta vida, ni en los cuentos locos que le contaba Cana cuando estaban juntos descansando. Pensó, tal vez, que era una clase de deidad o algo por el estilo que ya se lo iba a llevar al mundo de los muertos.

\- ¿Quién...? ¿Quién... eres? – preguntó palideciente.

Este ser le observó con tranquilidad, para luego poner su "mano" en la cabeza del muchacho.

Natsu, para su sorpresa, se conectó mentalmente con ese ser, quedándose anonadado al ver que sus memorias estaban siendo observadas.

\- Vaya, si que este pequeño [Terran] de nombre Natsu ha tenido una vida un poco... "interesante" – comentó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó como pudo.

\- He observado tus memorias y me es sorprendente ver que una cultura tan primitiva como la tuya, la cual puede usar [Magia], puede sacar personas con gran potencial psiónico como el tuyo – le dijo.

\- ¿Potencial? ¿Yo...? ¿Potencial? – susurró anonadado el menor.

\- Así es, pequeño [Terran] – dijo – Sin embargo, creo que querrás saber quién soy – Natsu asintió como pudo – Mi nombre es Zeratul, [Prelado] oscuro de los [Protoss] [Nerazim], un [Templario Oscuro] – le respondió.

 **(Fin del OST)**

En ese momento, el pequeño [Dragon Slayer] se encontraba estupefacto por lo que escuchó: un alienígena de nombre Zeratul y que pertenecía a una raza llamada [Protoss] se le había presentado. Sin embargo, este no había venido para llevárselo al mas allá, pensando que, tal vez, fuera un [Dios de la Muerte], sino, todo lo contrario: que tenía el potencial para volverse fuerte, muy fuerte.

En eso, Zeratul sacó una pequeña botella y le entregó a Natsu. Lo abrió y le dio de beber.

\- Bebe todo el contenido. Es del planeta Axus III **(1)** , un mundo primitivo, pero con medicina efectiva. Te ayudará a recuperar todas tus fuerzas en cinco minutos – le dijo el [Prelado].

Aunque la bebida apestaba y era realmente muy amarga, Natsu logró beberlo, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Empezó a saltar cómicamente, mientras sacaba su lengua con disgusto.

\- ¡Es horrible! – fue el grito al cielo que el pequeño dio.

\- A pesar de tener talento, eres un poco "efusivo" – le comentó.

Después del tiempo establecido, Natsu sintió que todas sus fuerzas se habían recuperado por completo, incluso sus pocas reservas mágicas, ya que, gracias a su otro poder, hacía que su magia sea cada vez menos..

 _\- Sorprendente –_ pensó el niño, con admiración - ¡Muchas gracias, _ojii-san_ **(señor)**! – le agradeció bastante animado – Su medicina rara me ayudó bastante – comentó.

\- No hay de que, pequeño [Terran] – le respondió, mientras sacaba un pequeño artefacto localizador, del cual salió un holograma de gran parte del territorio en que se encontraban. Natsu se sorprendió aún más por la tecnología. Un punto rojo intermitente se podía ver en este, el cual mostraba una posición al noroeste de donde estaban – Al parecer, pude encontrar el antiguo templo Protoss que estaba en este mundo – comentó – Aquí nos vemos, pequeño [Terran]. Si entrenas más tu [Energía Psiónica], puede que llegues a ser muy fuerte – dicho esto, se fue caminando.

Sin embargo, el peli salmón no le iba a dejar ir, ya que se había empecinado en seguirlo para saber más acerca de esa [Energía Psiónica].

 _ **Por otro lado. Con Laxus**_

El gremio, en conjunto, estaba siguiendo a Laxus, ya que este, por su olfato, podía saber por dónde estaba el pequeño peli salmón.

Gracias a algunos rastros de sudor del hijo de Igneel y con el viento a su favor, pudo detectar el olor de Natsu.

\- ¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Esta en los bosques! – dijo por completo animado. Tanto el [Maestro], así como los demás miembros, en especial Erza y Cana, estaban muy felices. Pronto hablarían con el niño para ayudarlo con ese poder extraño y reconfortarlo de que su padre estaba vivo, solo que un poco ocupado. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención del rubio – Esperen – les dijo – También siento otro aroma, y se entrelaza con el de Natsu, además, huelo a sangre – esto realmente alarmó a todos. Erza y Cana, rápidamente, empezaron a correr hacia la dirección en que Laxus señalaba. Los demás les siguieron el paso. Aprovechando el momento, Laxus se acercó a Mirajane, quien estaba cohibida por la imponente presencia del rubio, para susurrarle al oído – Escúchame bien, si algo malo le sucede a mi futuro hermano menor, te arrepentirás – le dijo con voz de ultratumba. Ella solo esperaba que el "debilucho" este bien, aunque, después de esa demostración de poder, ya no lo consideraba como tal.

 _ **Regresando con Natsu y Zeratul**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Tattered Clothes – Boruto Naruto The Movie OST)**

El pequeño y el [Protoss] estaban caminando juntos, tranquilamente, por horas. El pequeño estaba un poco cohibido, ante la apariencia del alienígena.

\- Veo que decidiste saciar tu curiosidad, pequeño [Terran] – le habló.

\- ¡No me diga pequeño [Terran]! – le refutó – Mi nombre es Natsu – corrigió - ¿Y que es eso de [Terran]? – preguntó con una interrogante en su cabeza.

\- Todo a su tiempo, pequeño Natsu – le dijo – Por ahora, solo debo decirte que tienes un poder que solo tú posees en todo este mundo primitivo, un poder que abarca, controla y destruye mundos, un poder que, usado correctamente, puede servir para buenos propósitos. Me refiero a la [Energía Psiónica] – reveló.

\- ¿[Energía Psiónica]? – preguntó más sorprendido por el tema.

\- Este poder solo lo poseen seres muy avanzados en entendimiento, conocimiento y tecnología, pequeño Natsu. Todo proviene de lo tan desarrollado se encuentre tu sistema nervioso, incluso para los tuyos mismos. En el caso de mi raza, todos, al poseer un sistema nervioso más evolucionado, podemos usar la [Energía Psiónica], pero nuestros creadores podían usarlo para crear y destruir vida – hizo una pausa – En el caso de una raza primitiva como la tuya, dentro de los miles de millones, hay algunos pocos superdotados que nacen con la capacidad de usarla con el pasar de su crecimiento. Uno de esos superdotados, eres tú, pequeño Natsu, incluso me atrevo a decir que tu talento es de uno en un billón de [Terran] – le indicó.

Entonces, el hijo de Igneel se quedó pasmado ante tal revelación. Su poder, el cual ya no le permitía usar magia, le daba la capacidad de ser uno de los más fuertes en muchas galaxias, pero él bien sabía que su poder debía ser usado para hacer cosas buenas, como le enseñó su padre: ayudar a los demás.

Siguieron charlando un poco más, sabiendo un poco más sobre los humanos y el nombre original de la raza humana: [Terran]. También supo acerca de que sus congéneres [Terran] que estaban en la galaxia de Zeratul eran mucho más avanzados en tecnología y que podían, también, con el uso indiscriminado de este, destruir mundos, además de que, en palabras de Zeratul, afectaban el equilibrio de la naturaleza y malgastaban los recursos indiscriminadamente. Le alegraba saber que el alienígena tenía una buena opinión del mundo de Natsu: equilibrado y que los recursos se usaban con moderación.

Justo en eso, llegaron a una cueva. El punto rojo del rastreador holográfico indicaba eso.

\- Muy bien. Nuestros caminos se separan. Debo ir a ver un antiguo templo que algunos de mi raza dejaron aquí hace miles de años aquí. Nos vemos – tras esto, Zeratul estaba por entrar, pero el pequeño decidió seguirle.

\- ¡Yo no le temo a nadie! ¡Entraré a ver lo que dejaron tus ancestros, _ojii-san_! – fueron las palabras del niño.

\- Valientes palabras, pequeño [Terran] – le dijo el [Protoss], dejando que el menor fuera con él, a pesar de lo peligroso que era el lugar. No sabía que clase de trampas habían dejado los [Protoss] de ese entonces en aquel lugar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con los demás miembros del gremio.**_

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Natsu y Zeratul se habían encontrado, se quedaron horrorizados al ver que había mucha sangre derramada por el lugar. Laxus confirmó que la sangre pertenecía a Natsu.

\- ¡Dime que es mentira! – fueron los gritos desgarradores de Erza, mientras que Cana se había hincado en el suelo, llorando amargamente, ya que la sangre de su primer amor estaba desparramada en el suelo.

\- ¡TÚ! – el rubio, junto a un iracundo Gray, se voltearon a ver a Mirajane, quien realmente estaba muy asustada de las miradas que los dos prospectos a magos le brindaban.

\- ¡Esperen, mocosos! – fueron las palabras de Makarov – Miren a su alrededor – comentó.

Cuando se fijaron detenidamente, observaron que habían muchos animales salvajes grandes por completo decapitados y cercenados, pero todos ellos con cortes tan precisos y poderosos, los cuales no eran obra de algún arrebato de poder, sino de un arma.

\- ¡Puedo sentir todavía el aroma de Natsu, junto con el del otro sujeto! ¡Están por esa dirección! – indicó hacia el noroeste.

Todos, con la esperanza de encontrar a Natsu, siguieron por el camino que este había tomado.

 _ **Mientras tanto. Regresando con Natsu y Zeratul**_

Cabe decir que el dúo andaba caminando cautelosamente por el lugar. Se notaba que el lugar había sido abandonado, ya que las telarañas y las estalactitas eran muy antiguas, así como el polvo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Firstborn – Starcraft II Wings of Liberty OST)**

Sin querer, caminando, Natsu había pisado un pequeño interruptor de las inmediaciones del templo, el cual ya se podía ver la entrada por algunas filtraciones de la luz de la luna del exterior. Zeratul, inmediatamente, pudo darse cuenta de que habían algunos [Observadores] abandonados en [Celdas de Éxtasis].

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas que parecen conos dorados flotando, _ojii-san_? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Son [Observadores], pequeño Natsu. Permiten a nuestras fuerzas hacer un reconocimiento del campo de batalla, además de la exploración y la detección de unidades enterradas o invisibles en un gran rango. Su principal ventaja es que son pequeños e invisibles para el enemigo – le indicó - Y al parecer, los activaste sin querer - comentó. Justo en eso, pudieron observar que los [Observadores] estaban saliendo de su larga hibernación.

Los cuatro [Observadores] se acercaron a donde estaban Natsu y Zeratul, realizando sus sonidos característicos.

\- Estos [Observadores] nos servirán bien – habló Zeratul, mientras mandaba a los [Observadores] a explorar la zona oscura. Se conectaba psiónicamente con las unidades de exploración para ver qué pasaba – Podemos seguir avanzando – le indicó.

Ambos siguieron el camino tranquilamente, hasta que uno de los [Observadores] detectó la entrada al templo [Protoss]. Sin embargo, al parecer, no eran los únicos que estaban allí.

Unos [Protoss], pero de temple siniestra, además de tener las armaduras negras y rojizas, estaban de guardia.

\- ¿Qué hacen los [Tal'darim] en este mundo? – se preguntó el [Templario Oscuro].

\- ¿[Tal'darim]? – curioseó Natsu.

\- Son una facción de mi raza. Matan a cuanta raza primitiva encuentren de manera fría y tienen costumbres un poco "salvajes" – le respondió.

Cuando Zeratul observó por el [Observador], el pequeño contingente [Tal´darim] estaba compuesto por unos 5 [Adoradores], unidades que sirven para los altos mandos [Tal'darim] o [Ascendientes], como soldados de primera linea, carne de cañón o sacrificandose por el [Ascendiente] para que este obtenga más poder; 3 [Exterminadores], unidades de ataque de largo alcance con habilidad de teletransportarse en un corto rango; y 2 [Vanguardias], unidades de asalto pesado y muy resistentes a los ataques además de tener un ataque de daño por proximidad.

El [Prelado] le explicó un poco más acerca de las diferentes facciones [Protoss] principales al pequeño Natsu. Este, en líneas generales, entendió un poco.

\- Disculpe, _ojii-san_ , no sé por qué, pero puedo ver, a lo lejos, como unas dos orugas doradas gigantes que están en esas celdas – le avisó Natsu.

El [Templario Oscuro] se sorprendió al ver que Natsu había logrado sincronizarse psiónicamente con uno de los [Observadores]. Era una proeza para alguien de su raza lograr conectarse con una máquina de mayor tecnología, incluso para algunos [Protoss] que llevaban algunas décadas en el aprendizaje correcto de la [Energía Psiónica].

Zeratul, cuando observó bien, pudo corroborar lo dicho por el peli salmón, aunque esas no eran orugas doradas gigantes, sino una de las antiguas unidades de asalto pesado de la raza [Protoss].

\- Esas no son orugas, pequeño [Terran] – le explicó el [Prelado] – Esos son [Hostigadores], unidades de asalto pesado de los [Protoss], capaces de crear esferas de [Energía Psiónica] en su interior, las cuales manda contra uno o más enemigos, haciéndolos explotar y matándolos en el instante – explicó.

\- ¿Se podrían usar para diezmar y entrar al templo como si nada? – preguntó Natsu – Bueno, como solo hay dos cuellos de botella que van hacia la entrada principal del templo, podemos hacer que cada [Hostigador] se coloque en cada cuello de botella, yo me coloco encima de uno de los [Hostigadores], llamando la atención de esos [Tal'darim] para que traten de atacarme y los mandamos a volar por los aires con el otro ¿Qué dice? – le sugirió con una sonrisa.

 _\- No solo tiene potencial, sino que ya ideó una estrategia. Me agrada este pequeño [Terran]_ – pensó Zeratul con "alegría" – De acuerdo, realizaremos tu plan – le dijo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Siguiendo el consejo de Natsu, Zeratul activó los [Hostigadores] y los mandó hacia cada cuello de botella. Natsu se puso encima de uno de ellos, como si fuera su caballito de juguete.

\- Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino a Belén~ Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino a Belén~ - canturreaba el niño, mientras que el [Hostigador], en el que Natsu estaba montado, se prestaba para el juego de este, emitiendo sus sonidos al compás de la canción – Si me ven, si me ven, voy camino a Belén ~ Si me ven, si me ven, voy camino a Belén~ - cabe decir que, por primera vez en toda su larga vida de peleas y servicio a [Shakuras], Zeratul tuvo un enorme gotón en la cien que le escurría lentamente, por pena ajena.

 _\- Este [Terran] –_ pensó el [Protoss] - Creo que debemos seguir tu plan ¿No lo crees, pequeño Natsu? – le preguntó Zeratul. Natsu solo asintió.

Tras unos momentos más, cada [Hostigador] se puso en posición, sin revelarse aún al enemigo. Antes del ataque, Zeratul le dijo a Natsu que se encargaría de las [Vanguardias], ya que estas podrían resistir el ataque de los [Hostigadores], debido a su armadura reforzada. Este asintió.

Después de unos momentos dados, Natsu se hizo notar, encima del [Hostigador] en que estaba montado.

\- ¡Oigan, mequetrefes [Tal'darim]! – les gritó a lo lejos, de uno de los cuellos de botella, el pequeño Natsu - A que no me atrapan~ - les faba la espalda, mientras les señalaba el trasero, como toda táctica de un niño, de manera muy burlona. Los [Tal'darim] lo vieron como una amenaza, por lo que fueron contra Natsu. Sin embargo, una bola de energía azul impactó contra el grupo de [Adoradores] y los hizo explotar, matándolos en el acto. El otro [Hostigador] había atacado.

Antes de que las [Vanguardias] atacaran, Zeratul aprovechó para hacer un teletransporte a corto alcance, o como él le decía: **[Parpadeo de las Sombras]** , para luego matar a estas dos unidades de asalto pesado con un **[Tajo Sombrío]** , todo en menos de un segundo siquiera. El ataque fue tan preciso y rápido que tomó por sorpresa a los [Tal'darim] restantes y dejó con una sonrisa de admiración en el hijo de Igneel.

El [Hostigador] en donde estaba Natsu, de un solo ataque, terminó de encargarse de los 3 [Exterminadores].

\- ¡Hurra! ¡Ganamos!~ – fueron las palabras de alegría del niño, mientras saltaba encima del [Hostigador].

\- Una victoria magnifica, pequeño Natsu. Eres realmente alguien de alabar – le halagó el [Templario Oscuro]. El pequeño sonrió apenado por ello – Espérame aquí con los [Hostigadores] y los [Observadores] mientras reviso el templo – este asintió ante el pedido del [Protoss]

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST The Prophecy – Starcraft II Wings of Liberty)**

Cuando entró, se dio con la sorpresa que el líder, el líder de los [Tal'darim] que estuvieron fuera, el [Ascendiente], estaba muerto en el piso, tendido sin ningún signo vital.

Zeratul al observar por todos lados, se dio cuenta que el templo tenía los rasgos de ser más antiguo de lo normal. Fue allí donde al [Protoss] se le fue revelada una verdad inexpugnable.

\- Este templo no es de mis hermanos [Protoss] – el [Prelado] estaba bastante sorprendido de aquella revelación – Este es un templo de nuestros creadores, los [Xel'Naga] – Zeratul extendió su mano, para saber un poco más de ello a través de la conexión psiónica.

Una vez entró en contacto con las memorias del templo, pudo revelar algunas cosas muy reveladoras.

\- El viajero del vacío guiará el camino de la "[Pureza de Forma]", mientras que la "[Pureza de Esencia]" será manipulada y manipulará a su antojo. Ambos se enfrentarán en combates gloriosos, pero, al final, trabajarán juntos – terminó de relatar el [Protoss], para ver dos imágenes talladas en piedras antiguas: ambos tenían las siluetas de dos [Terran] adultos, pero el primero, un hombre, estaba con una [Cuchilla Warp] y una [Cuchilla Psi], en forma de espadas cortas, y ornamentos [Protoss], además de materializar [Energía Psiónica] a gran escala; mientras que la segunda, una mujer, iba contra este con un [Impulso Psiónico], solamente armada de prominentes garras y alas esqueléticas, además de su [Energía Psiónica] – Esta revelación profética es interesante. Debo transmitirlo a la [Matriarca] y al [Consejo Nerazim] cuanto antes – se dijo para sí mismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras salir del templo, observó que el pequeño Natsu estaba tranquilamente saltando encima del [Hostigador] en que estaba montado.

 _\- Ojii-san,_ ahora que recuerdo. Si _ojii-san_ viene del espacio, me imagino que vendrá de grandes naves ¿No? – preguntó.

\- Es verdad, aunque mi nave es pequeña comparada con las naves de las grandes flotas que tenemos los [Nerazim] – contestó.

\- Entonces, estos [Tal'darim] habrán venido en otras naves ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó.

\- Muy perspicaz, pequeño Natsu. Tendremos que buscar con los [Observadores] dónde estarán esas naves – le indicó.

\- Ya lo hice – le dije – No sé cómo, pero les dije a los [Observadores] que fueran al exterior y viajaran a gran velocidad para que revisaran los alrededores. Allí me di cuenta de algunas cosas: la primera que mis amigos de gremio me están buscando, la segunda que pude ver una pequeña nave oscura con tonalidades verdes, y la tercera que, al norte de acá como unos 15 kilómetros hay una gran nave de color negro y rojo estacionada en el suelo – le indicó.

 _\- No solo es perspicaz, sino que es preventivo –_ pensó- _Este [Terran], si se lo entrena bien, podría ser un gran aliado, además de que es un genio para los estándares de su raza primitiva_ – siguió en su línea de pensamiento – Por ahora, lo mejor será ir donde la nave [Tal'darim] para saber por qué mandaron a sus hombres hacia este planeta – fue la sugerencia del [Prelado].

Con esto, ambos, junto a los [Hostigadores], estaban regresando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Zeratul sacó un dispositivo, con el cual llamó a su nave, el [Buscador del Vacío], el cual, en un parpadeo, había llegado muy rápido, dejando anonadado a Natsu.

\- Mi nave puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pequeño Natsu – le dijo el [Templario Oscuro].

\- Muy sorprendente – susurró.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Scarlet Raven – World of Warcraft Taverns of Azeroth)**

La nave empezó a trasposicionar a los [Hostigadores] dentro de ella, dejando a un sorprendido Natsu en modo búsqueda de estas unidades de asalto.

\- ¿Acaso están dentro de tu nave, _ojii-san_? – preguntó el peli salmón. Zeratul solo asintió.

\- ¿Deseas entrar a la nave? – le habló el [Protoss]. El niño asentía frenéticamente y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Dicho esto, tanto Natsu como Zeratul entraron a la nave. Cabe decir que las sorpresas no se acabaron para el niño, ya que el interior de la nave poseía tecnologías y cosas tan avanzadas que su pequeña mente no entendía para nada, pero igual no dejaban de ser sorprendentes.

Sin embargo, sin que este supiera, los miembros de su gremio habían visto el movimiento que Natsu y el ser raro, según ellos, habían hecho, sorprendiéndose de tal manera al ver como el pequeño miembro de su gremio interactuaba con ese ser, el cual parecía un alienígena, hecho que corroboraron al ver que una nave del espacio venía y los "absorbía". Zeratul, por otro lado, ya se había dado cuenta de ellos, por su vasto poder psiónico. Por ello, el [Prelado] tripuló su nave para que fuera a una velocidad muy lenta y permitiera a los miembros del gremio seguir la nave, desde tierra.

Los más desesperados ante todo esto eran Laxus, Gray, Erza y Cana, ya que Natsu era su hermano menor, amigo/rival y primer amor, en ese orden respectivo. Makarov, así como los demás, se había tragado su sorpresa al ver una nave espacial y se apresuró en su seguimiento junto a sus hijos revoltosos. Estaba pensando en usar su magia de [Gigante] y coger la nave con sus manos, pero, si lo que había escuchado era cierto sobre la velocidad de la nave, iba a ser por completo inútil, ya que huiría del mundo y nunca más verían a uno de sus hijos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

Natsu y Zeratul bajaron de la nave, mientras que el [Protoss] mandaba a los [Observadores] para que fueran a la Luna, ya que partirían junto a él y su nave dentro de unos minutos. Los [Hostigadores] se mantuvieron dentro del [Buscador del Vacío].

\- Al parecer, hemos llegado a la nave [Tal'darim] – habló el [Prelado].

\- Fue sorprendente cuando lo vi desde los [Observadores], pero es más emocionante cuando lo ves en vivo y en directo – Natsu lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos - ¿Vamos a entrar? – preguntó animado.

\- Debemos de hacerlo – respondió el [Protoss].

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Inferiority – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Los miembros de [Fairy Tail], cansados y todo, habían llegado al descampado, para darse con la sorpresa de su vida: una gran nave espacial de tonalidad negra-rojiza estaba estacionada en tierra, muy diferente. Muchos de los niños, incluyendo a Laxus, tenían miedo de esa nave. Algo oscuro tenía y lo presentían. Sin embargo, los demás se sorprendieron de que Natsu y ese alienígena estaban entrando a la nave como si nada.

Armadas de valor, Laxus, Erza, Cana y Gray fueron corriendo hacia la nave, sin decir nada. El [Maestro] y algunos más se llevaron una mano a la cara, suspirando cansados.

\- Estos niños... – suspiró cansado, mientras ordenaba a los demás miembros seguirlos, pero con cautela.

Cuando entraron, se quedaron aún más anonadados: la estructura y la tecnología que tenía el interior de la nave era, por mucho, miles y miles de años más avanzados que ellos mismos.

\- Que maravilloso – susurraron todos al ver pantallas holográficas por todas partes, sistemas de comunicación avanzados y demás: en otras palabras, algo fuera de su mundo.

Sin embargo, Laxus vio como su "hermano menor" estaba junto al alienígena muy tranquilo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al parecer, Zeratul le estaba hablando a Natsu acerca de los planetas que había visitado y las culturas que había visto en sus viajes. Fue allí donde, sin querer, tocó algo indebido. Las alarmas se empezaron a sonar por toda la nave.

\- " _Recibiendo transmisión entrante"_ – se escuchaba una voz grave por toda la nave.

Zeratul, conociendo un poco del manejo de la nave, ya que era similar a las naves de los Protoss [Khalai] y [Nerazim], activó un comando simple para mostrar una gigantesca pantalla, mostrando a un [Protoss] de mirada rojiza siniestra, piel grisácea y armadura negra-rojiza. Los demás miembros del gremio se ocultaron para evitar sospechas, mientras que Natsu y Zeratul se quedaron mirando a la pantalla holográfica.

\- Aquí el [Primer Ascendiente] de los [Tal'darim], Alarak – se presentó demandante el [Tal'darim], de manera imponente y siniestra.

 _\- Qué siniestro –_ pensaron los miembros al ver al mencionado Alarak, aún ocultos.

\- Quiero saber por qué me hacen un... – el [Tal'darim] iba a seguir hablando, pero se dio cuenta que lo que lo habían llamado no eran sus subordinados – Ohhh, ya veo. Al parecer, el incompetente [Sexto Ascendiente] fue derrotado por un [Nerazim], y con un pequeño ¿[Terran]?... – habló un poco irónico – Esto es increíble. Ser derrotado por dos seres tan insignificantes – comentó Alarak.

\- A pesar de que pertenecemos a la misma raza [Protoss], hablas como un ser superior, [Tal'darim] – le dijo Zeratul.

\- No nos compares con los [Protoss] [Khalai] de Aiur o ustedes, los [Protoss] [Nerazim] de Shakuras. Los [Tal'darim] somos los "elegidos" por los dioses – habló con un toque de arrogancia.

 _\- ¿[Protoss]?_ – pensaron los miembros del gremio, ocultos.

\- Oiga, _ojii-san_ – Natsu le habló a Zeratul - ¿Quién es ese vejete con cara de tener un palo atorado en el trasero? – preguntó inocentemente, mientras señalaba a Alarak.

 **(Fin del OST)**

En ese momento, todo se volvió silencio absoluto. Zeratul estaba con una cara de incredulidad y lo que parecía ser "burla", por primera vez en toda su vida. Los miembros de [Fairy Tail], ocultos, estaban en blanco y con sus quijadas en el piso, debido a la osadía de Natsu. Sin embargo, el premio mayor se lo llevaba Alarak, quien contenía muy bien toda la furia al ser insultado por el [Terran].

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Dark Energy – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- Vaya, veo que el insignificante [Terran] tiene agallas – habló Alarak – Si estuvieras aquí, ya te habría matado por tu insolencia – le dijo.

\- ¡Atrévete si puedes, vejete con palo atorado en el trasero! – le retó furibundo el pequeño Natsu.

 _\- ¡IMBECIL!_ – pensaron todos los del gremio, asustados y furiosos por el atrevimiento de Natsu.

 _\- No tiene miedo._ _Me agrada eso –_ pensó Zeratul al ver como Natsu, sin tener conocimiento absoluto de su [Energía Psiónica], retaba a un ser superior como si nada.

\- Tu insolencia debe ser pagada con la muerte, [Terran] – esta vez lo habló muy furioso el [Tal'darim] – Cuando ascienda a [Señor Supremo] de los [Tal'darim], enviaré la [Flota de la Muerte] para exterminar tu planeta – amenazó. Esto puso pálidos a todos los miembros del gremio.

\- ¡No si yo voy antes a tu planeta a clavarte por completo ese palo que tienes en el trasero, vejete! – correspondió la amenaza el menor con el puño muy alzado y una vena en su frente.

\- Eso me sono a reto – respondió Alarak – Muy bien, [Terran]. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente, nos enfrentaremos en combate ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo, para ser justo.

 _\- No aceptes... No aceptes... ¡NO ACEPTES! –_ pensaron alarmados todos los de [Fairy Tail].

\- Verás que será muy fácil derrotarte, vejete ¡Te patearé el trasero con mis poderes, ya lo verás! – le dijo.

 _\- ¡ACEPTÓ! –_ pensaron todos, muy alarmados, con los ojos en blanco y los dientes de tiburón. Zeratul solo suspiró internamente, por lo que se preguntaba ¿Cuántas veces ya tuvo emociones tan diferentes y volubles desde que se encontró con Natsu?

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Hablas como si tuvieras boca, [Terran] – le refutó el [Tal'darim].

\- Pero yo, al menos, si la tengo – respondió Natsu con una sonrisa burlona y unos lentes negros que aparecieron de la nada en sus ojos.

 _\- ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! –_ pensaron todos los de [Fairy Tail], ya que Natsu se había burlado en la cara de Alarak. El [Primer Ascendiente] tuvo que controlarse más de lo debido, ya que, en menos de una hora, había recibido más humillaciones juntas que en toda su vida.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST The Ruler – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- Atrevido, pequeño [Terran]. Colocaré eso en tu tumba, si es que queda algo de tus restos, después de que te mate – y dicho esto, Alarak cortó la señal.

Después de que terminara el confrontamiento verbal entre Natsu y Alarak, todos decidieron salir para reprocharle lo que acababa de hacer, pero las alarmas de la nave llamaron la atención de todos.

\- " _Peligro" "A todas las unidades dentro del [Prisma de Guerra], desalojar el lugar" "Señal de autodestrucción en 10 segundos"_ – se escuchó decir a la nave.

\- ¡La nave se destruirá! – Natsu se alarmó demasiado - ¡Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, sino nos volveremos pollo asado! – fue el grito del niño.

\- Esto es malo ¡Es poco tiempo! – gritó Makarov.

\- ¿ _Ji-chan_ **(Abuelo)**? – preguntó un Natsu sorprendido.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, amigo Natsu – Zeratul, ante esto, se envolvió en sombras, así como a Natsu, los demás miembros del gremio y su [Buscador del Vacío], teletransportándolos hacia un lugar un poco más alejado de la nave [Tal'darim]. Todos estaban seguros, muy lejos de la nave.

Cuando alzaron su mirada, la nace había generado una gigantesca explosión de [Energía Psiónica] rojiza en forma de hongo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor en un radio de 20 kilómetros. Lo bueno era que Zeratul se los había llevado a un descampado a unos 100 kilómetros de donde estaban.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST CGHG – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- Fiu... Nos salvamos – suspiró Natsu, muy aliviado.

\- ¡NADA QUE NOS SALVAMOS! – gritaron el resto del gremio. Sin embargo, Erza y Cana se lanzaron mismos proyectiles contra el pecho del niño, haciéndolo sacar todo el aire que tenía.

\- ¡Tonto! – le gritaron ambas chicas, mientras lo zarandeaban al pobre - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre retar a un alienígena y burlarte en su cara?! – preguntaron iracundas.

\- Erza, Cana, veo todo en espiral – susurró atontado el peli salmón.

\- Perdón – ambas se separaron de él, ruborizadas.

 _\- Natsu / Flamitas / Mocoso –_ pensaron todos los del gremio con un gotón en la cien.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Zeratul, quien era solo un observador de estos eventos, decidió acercarse. Makarov, al verlo, fue hacia él.

\- Bueno, me imagino que el poder de las sombras que nos salvó era de usted. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a escapar de la explosión – le dijo el anciano.

\- Descuiden, [Terran] – le respondió, para luego acercarse a Natsu – Amigo Natsu, muchas gracias por ayudarme a entrar al templo de mi raza. Gracias a ti, pude saber un poco de un profecía – esto sorprendió a todos.

\- No hay de que, _ojii-san –_ le contestó el niño.

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti. En vista de que eres el único en todo este sistema solar que puede manejar [Energía Psiónica], he decidido hacerte mi alumno y llevarte al planeta donde radica mi facción, los [Protoss] [Nerazim], para entrenarte en las artes de la [Energía Psiónica] y los poderes del [Vacío], el planeta Shakuras ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó.

Cabe decir que todos los magos, desde niños hasta adultos, se quedaron de piedra al escuchar semejante proposición. Cabe decir que las más afectadas eran Erza y Cana, incluso Mirajane, para su repentina sorpresa, al sentir como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Natsu miró a Makarov para saber su consejo. Aunque el anciano [Maestro] quería que su hijo se quedara, él sabía que el extraño poder que su hijo tenía no lo tenía nadie en su mundo, y mucho menos en el sistema en donde vivían, por lo que prefirió dejar que el niño tomara la decisión sobre su vida.

\- Creo que está más que obvio ¿No, _ojii-san_? – le dijo el peli salmón a Zeratul - ¡Viajaré contigo a tu planeta, patearé el trasero del vejete algún día para que nada malo le pase a este planeta, ayudar a otros que necesiten de mi en el espacio y, lo más importante, tener aventuras emocionantes! – fue su respuesta.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN~ Ballad Ver. ~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Ante esto, algunos miembros del gremio escucharon con una sonrisa la respuesta del menor, sabiendo muy bien su espíritu aventurero; otros, en cambio, no lo aceptaban, tal era el caso de Erza y Cana. Laxus y Gray, así como Lisanna, por otro lado, aceptaron el decisión del peli salmón.

Las dos fueron abrazadas por el [Maestro], quien solamente les decía que debían aceptar la decisión del niño que les gustaba. Aunque dolidas, aceptaron esto.

Makarov se acercó hacia Natsu y le dio un abrazo, además de llorar por la partida de uno de sus hijos, al espacio. Este le aconsejó que se despida de cada uno de los miembros del gremio.

Natsu se despidió de cada uno de ellos, en cálidos y reconfortantes abrazos, aunque con Laxus y Gray fueron apretones de manos con sonrisas. El nieto de Makarov, como regalo de despedida, le dio un colgante de rubí celeste, el cual le perteneció a su madre, como un amuleto. El peli salmón lo aceptó con una sonrisa y con la promesa de que, algún día, sabría de sus acciones. Gray le prometió que se haría más fuerte que él y que lo decidirían en una pelea futura.

Sin embargo, Erza y Cana, estaban abrazando tan fuerte a su primer amor, de tal manera que ambas no querían separarse de él y seguirle, a donde quiera que fuera. Este les dijo que, algún día, volvería a verlas y que no era el fin del mundo, con su sonrisa característica. Ambas, sonrojadas, aceptaron, pero antes, ambas le dieron un beso en los cachetes del niño, apenándolo un poco.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de los hermanos Strauss. Con Lisanna, fue algo tranquilo, un simple abrazo. con Elfman, este se disculpó por lo que le hacía junto a su hermana mayor, pero el niño no tuvo inconvenientes en darle un apretón de manos. Por último, Mirajane había desviado la mirada para no verlo, ya que se moría de vergüenza por lo que le hizo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Natsu le dijo que la perdonaba y que no había inconveniente alguno con ella, por lo que debería de dejarse torturar por una pequeña opinión, aunque lo que dijo a continuación fue su sentencia.

\- Eres linda, pero serías más linda si tuvieras el cabello largo y sonrieras más – fueron sus palabras, con su característica sonrisa.

El corazón de Mirajane empezó a latir a mil por hora y con un sonrojo más que monumental. No creía que simples palabras habían tumbado de amor a su corazón y mente. El "debilucho", como ella catalogaba, la había derrotado. Erza y Cana, por otro lado, estaban muy celosas, ya que Natsu nunca les había dicho así.

Cuando se volteó para ir con Zeratul, Mirajane, en un acto de corazón, volteó a Natsu y le plantó un beso casto en los labios.

Todos los del gremio se quedaron pasmados ante esto, pero la pelirroja y la castaña estaban hirviendo de rabia.

El peli salmón estaba rojo de la pena, mientras miraba a una Mirajane apenada y con la mirada ensombrecida. Sin embargo, esta se quitó la cola de caballo y soltó su cabello, para luego sonreírle al niño, quien era su menor por 3 años, mostrándole una sonrisa más que radiante.

\- Considéralo como mi regalo hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver, Natsu – le dijo con una sonrisa amigable la albina mayor, para luego irse con el resto del gremio y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

Natsu, aún anonadado, fue hacia donde estaba el [Protoss], quien simplemente observaba todo.

\- ¿Todo listo, amigo Natsu? – preguntó.

\- Todo listo, Zeratul _ojii-san_ – le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

\- Antes de entrar a la nave, quiero que toques este dispositivo – Natsu se extrañó al ver que era como una especie de [Lacrima], pero en forma de prisma hexagonal. El niño, sin protestar, tocó el artefacto – Eso sería todo. Espérame en la nave – le ordenó. Este aceptó.

Zeratul se acercó al gremio, en especial a Makarov, para entregarle el cristal. Este lo tomó.

\- Este cristal es un artefacto de mi raza, es una versión del [Cristal de Memorias Ihan], el cual permite ver los eventos principales en el futuro del portador que tocó por primera vez el cristal – les dijo – Con esto, podrán ver lo que nuestro amigo Natsu está haciendo, aunque solamente, como he mencionado, en los eventos principales: sean batallas, ascensiones, presentaciones importantes y demás – les explicó – Colóquenlo en un lugar visible para que vean el futuro de nuestro amigo. Y descuiden, lo cuidaré y entrenaré bien, ya que siento que él es "[El Elegido]" de la "[Pureza de Forma]" – y tras decirles esto, Zeratul desapareció en las sombras, teletransportándose hacia el [Buscador del Vacío].

La nave empezó a despegar, para luego viajar hacia las estrellas. Una vez el [Buscador del Vacío] estuvo a una distancia prudente, junto con los [Observadores], desaparecieron en un zumbido estático, denotando que empezaron a viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Los miembros del gremio se quedaron mirando las estrellas, hacia donde su amigo, y amor en el caso de algunas, se había ido. Erza, Cana y Mirajane se habían llevado sus manos al corazón, por completo sonrojadas, haciéndose la promesa de esperarlo.

Natsu, por otro lado, con una sonrisa, y mirando el espacio exterior, como los planetas, satélites, asteroides y demás, se prometió volver algún día, para contarles todas las aventuras que tendría en el futuro.

Lo que el [Protoss] de nombre Zeratul no sabía era que, el destino, tan caprichoso como siempre, le dio la oportunidad de tener un único y especial alumno y, tal vez, junto a otra persona más, la esperanza de miles de millones de seres en muchas galaxias.

 **(Fin del OST)**

" _Continuará"_

* * *

Opening 01: Reclimb – ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D (Yowamushi Pedal Opening 01 – La letra en **negrita** es la letra de la canción, mientras que la letra en estilo normal son los hechos)

Podemos observar una foto antigua, donde posaban unas personas, tanto seres humanos y alienígenas, aunque todos ellos estaban juntos, como hermanos. En el centro, estaba un joven Natsu de unos 20 años, vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros ceñidos al cuerpo, polo sin mangas de color azul, su bufanda de dragón, una correa con porta espadas (las cuales estaban con un par de espadas sin hojas, ya que se activaban), un arco y un porta flechas con muchas de ellas en su espalda.

 **kyou mo mata namida wo nutte** **  
** **hisshi koite te ni suru answer**

Ahora, observamos que este grupo estaba peleando contra muchos enemigos a la vez, pero todos juntos

 **jibun jishin sura miushinatte** **  
** **fumihazushite norikoete**

Ahora el fondo cambia a uno negro. Unas letras doradas aparecen, la cuales estaban escritos: "El Templario Dragon"

 **oh, oh, oh**

La escena cambia a la ciudad de Magnolia, en relativa paz, para luego ir cambiando a muchos escenarios caóticos en distintas ciudades y mundos

 **oh, oh, oh**

…

Ahora, observamos como un pequeño Natsu, moribundo, se encuentra, en medio de la noche, con Zeratul. El menor estaba sorprendido de ver a un ser muy fuerte

 **zenryouku de kakenukete kasoku shite just going**

De allí, se puede ver como el joven, en un mundo sombrío, y bajo la tutela de muchos colegas y amigos de Zeratul, en especial de este, entrena muy duro.

 **sumashita kao shite tatte nothing changes**

Los años pasan y el niño se volvió todo un adulto, obteniendo el rango de [Pretor] de los [Nerazim], por su sabiduría y determinación. Zeratul, Raszagal, Vorazún y Mohandar ven con satisfacción el progreso de Natsu.

 **tsutawaranai ze** **  
…**

Ahora, pasamos a la ciudad de Magnolia, en especial el gremio de [Fairy Tail]. Los años han pasado y muchos de los miembros del gremio aún recuerdan la sonrisa del pequeño que se ganó el corazón de muchos de ellos.

 **arekore kangae dashite**

De allí, pasamos a un mundo, donde un hombre corpulento y con trajes de malla color negro y rayas rojas está peleando hasta la muerte, junto con los pocos amigos y seguidores que le quedan, contra muchos soldados armados hasta los dientes.

 **kuratte hamatteku**

Después, la escena cambia a unas chicas que están peleando contra una invasión alienígena

 **narifuri kamawazuni**

Por último, se observa que un [Protoss] de la facción [Khalai] estaba observando el cielo, desesperanzado, ya que su gente, simples civiles e investigadores, estaban frente a otra invasión alienígena.

 **mou mayowazu ni saa speed up**

Ahora podemos ver que Natsu estaba meditando, rememorando los eventos que lo llevaron a donde estaba y en quien se había vuelto.

 **kirei ni ikiru tame ni wa yogoreru shika nakute**

Con calma, y gracias a sus poderes, observaba las situaciones en los diversos mundos. Con la autorización de su [Maestro] y la [Matriarca] de los [Nerazim], emprendió en su cruzada de salvarlos. Emprendió con su característica sonrisa en esta labor.

 **doro darake de ikiru hou ga utsukushikattanda**

…

La escena cambia a una ciudad en escombros, por el ataque alienígena. Podemos observar a una chica pelirroja de coletas y lentes rajados, levantando la mirada al cielo, para observar a un chico de cabelleras salmón. Natsu le extendió la mano, para salvarla.

 **kyou mo mata namida wo koraete**

Ahora, podemos ver que hay una chica de mallas naranjas con detalles blancos y cabellera castaña corta, que se mueve a gran velocidad, gracias a su [Energía Psiónica], usando sus pistolas de plasma, atacando. A su lado, estaba una chica de traje lila ajustado, dentro de una máquina de combate, también peleando. Finalmente, junto a ellas, una chica de traje blanco ajustado y con "alas" doradas, curando a todos alrededor

 **hisshi koite motomeru asa**

De allí, todo cambia al sujeto moreno con traje de mallas negras y luces rojas fosforescentes, además de llevar su rifle de metrallas, junto a un [Templario Oscuro] [Nerazim], contra una gran horda de alienígenas.

 **jibun jishin sura miushinatte**

Ahora pasamos a una escena donde una [Madre de Colonia] [Zerg], aliada a Natsu, junto a su prole, pelear contra muchos enemigos. Junto a esta [Zerg], un [Líder de Manada] de los [Zerg] [Primigenios] estaba peleando con ella.

 **fumihazushite nagedashite**

Luego, observamos a algunos [Protoss] [Khalai], aliados a Natsu, poner en operaciones una gigantesca arca espacial, con millones de guerreros y avanzada tecnología [Protoss]

 **soredemo kizuki tachi agatte**

Luego, podemos observar que Natsu, junto a todos su grupo y amigos, pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

 **sakamichi datte noboru for real**

Finalmente, se ve al peli salmón, junto a sus amigos, sonreír hacia el horizonte, observando el amanecer.

 **kotae wa souitsu mo SHIMPURU de**

Ahora, podemos ver como cada miembro del grupo de Natsu estaba mostrando sus habilidades, empezando por el peli salmón.

 **"jibun shinjite ikiru dake sa"**

De allí, vamos a algunos de los aliados que el peli salmón tendrá en el futuro, empezando con James Raynor y con muchas más personas.

 **oh, oh, oh... oh, oh, oh...**

Al final, en la última escena, podemos ver que hay un pequeño [Zergling] [Zerg] atacando con ferocidad. Este se da cuenta que la cámara lo enfoca y alza una de sus patas, para saludar con una "sonrisa"

 **oh, oh, oh... oh, oh, oh...**

La escena se vuelve negra y se rebelan nuevamente las letras doradas: "El Dragon Templario"

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, como están queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo fanfic que rondaba por mi mente, después de jugar por unos días Starcraft y Overwatch. Como no hay muchos fanfics de esta clase en los fandom, me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Bueno, aquí está. Con respecto a los protagonistas, elegí a Natsu, ya que es uno de mis favoritos (se nota con mis otros fanfics ¿verdad?), aunque en este fanfic Natsu tiene unos 7 años, mientras que el resto de sus amigos solo le ganan entre uno a cuatro años más, incluyendo las chicas.

Viniendo al tema, para quienes hayan jugado el juego de Blizzard Entertainment, Starcraft y su secuela Starcraft 2, así como sus comics, novelas y demás, esto será más fácil. Para los que no tengan conocimiento alguno, de todas formas iré explicando en el fanfic sobre cada unidad o termino de la franquicia, además de los poderes. También agregaré personajes de Overwatch y SOLO una personaje de un anime a la trama principal, quien sería la principal chica de Natsu (les daré pistas acerca del anime: también son chicas del espacio que radican en la tierra, pelean bajo un sistema con sus "dueños", son simpáticas y cada una posee habilidades especiales únicas. Dentro de todas ellas, solamente una es la principal de Natsu), ya que solamente se mencionará a los de [Fairy Tail] en escasos eventos y, tal vez, las magas mencionadas anteriormente esperen al peli salmón, ya que el harem (si, Natsu x Harem será), será de cuatro, con tres heroínas de Overwatch y la principal mencionada de antes, así que está en sus votos ver si agrego a las magas de [Fairy Tail] o no, además de un fundamento, ya que cada personaje en el futuro grupo de Natsu tendrá un rol. En el opening, se darán una idea del grupo que formarán, además de un guiño a cuáles de las heroínas de Overwatch que estarán.

Por otro lado, mis otros fanfics los actualizaré después de Año Nuevo, ya que mis padres viajarán a provincia por un largo tiempo y yo me regresaré lo más antes posible a mi casa, ya que tengo clases de inglés super intensivo.

Abajo, les dejaré las explicaciones a las notas con números que dejé en el fanfic.

 **\- Planeta Axus III:** Es un planeta de mi invención, donde abunda las plantas medicinales y cura cualquier clase de enfermedades, sea humana o extraterrestre. Esta más allá del Sector Koprulu.

Creo que eso sería todo. Nos vemos después de Año Nuevo con Dilemas de Campeón, Mister Dragneel Maid Dragon y, Redención y Salvación. Cuídense y que tengan excelentes fiestas. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

 **\- Próximo Capítulo:**

 **\- Capítulo 001: Conociendo nuevos lugares, llegada a Shakuras y comenzando el entrenamiento.**


	2. Capítulo 001: Conociendo nuevos lugares

**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de [Fairy Tail], así como la trama, personajes, ambientaciones y temáticas de Blizzard Entertainment, dígase la saga de Starcraft y Overwatch; además de otros personajes de anime que se usarán en este fanfic les pertenecen solo y únicamente a ellos, sus creadores. Yo solamente uso sus productos para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Si desean apoyar la historia, dejen sus comentarios en los REVIEWS, además de sus FOLLOWS y ALERTS.**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personajes –

 _\- Pensamiento de los personajes –_

\- " _Advertencia de maquinarias y demás instrumentos tecnológicos, así como dialogo de entes poderosos, como la Supermente [Zerg]"_

\- [Nombre de objetos importantes como máquinas, naves, unidades, etc. así como estatus social, raza, facción, etc.; y también la mención a la [Energía Psiónica]]

 **\- [Nombres de las técnicas a usar]**

* * *

 **El Templario Dragón**

 **Capítulo 001: Conociendo nuevos lugares, llegada a Shakuras y comenzando el entrenamiento**

 _ **Un mes después. Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

Todo era como siempre estaba, aunque los niños, en definitiva, extrañaban a su querido amigo peli salmón, quien se había marchado al espacio sideral en busca de aventuras.

Makarov había enviado a hacer una pequeña especie de [Lácrima] que les avisara sobre la activación del extraño producto que el [Protoss] de nombre Zeratul le había entregado antes de que este y su querido hijo se fueran del planeta.

Por otro lado, Mirajane había conservado el estilo que Natsu le había recomendado, siempre sonriendo, además de que su actitud mejoró a grandes pasos, con sus hermanos menores como primeros beneficiados, y, por consiguiente, el gremio entero. Agradecían al peli salmón que se fue, aunque Gray extrañaba sus peleas amistosas.

Erza y Cana, por otro lado, hacían lo que más les gustaba: entrenar un poco, comer pasteles de fresas y leer algunos libros.

Laxus, por otra parte, recordaba con una sonrisa grata a su "hermano menor", a la vez que se prometió hacer más fuerte, para tener una pelea amistosa, en el futuro, con Natsu, ya que el hijo de Igneel se iba a hacer más fuerte en otros mundos.

Justo en eso, el artefacto empezó a brillar, para luego comenzar a proyectarse un holograma. Erza se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Chicos! – llamó impacientemente - ¡El artefacto está lanzando una imagen! – llamó la pelirroja.

Y como si hubieran invocado a un demonio, todos fueron en manada, corriendo hacia donde estaba el artefacto. Todos se habían acomodado en sus sillas, gracias al orden que Makarov puso.

\- ¡Natsu! – se sorprendieron de verlo, aunque él no los escuchaba, al menos, era un detalle que pudieran verlo. Estaba con una ropa un poco distinta a la común: Usaba un pañuelo rojo como bufanda, una armadura de batalla negra con detalles plateados junto a una garbantina roja carmesí rasgada, además de unos pantalones negros y botas negras. Su bufanda la llevaba donde siempre, además de que, con este nuevo traje, daba un aspecto mucho más maduro y varonil (N.A: Es el traje de Shirou Emiya con la [Class Card] de [Archer] en la película de Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya). Cabe resaltar que las chicas interesadas en él estaban ligeramente sonrojadas e ilusionadas de verlo. Justo en eso, se acercó Zeratul, quien estaba con sus ropajes comunes, listo para empezar una nueva aventura con su aprendiz.

* * *

Opening 01: Reclimb – ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D (Yowamushi Pedal Opening 01 – La letra en **negrita** es la letra de la canción, mientras que la letra en estilo normal son los hechos)

Podemos observar una foto antigua, donde posaban unas personas, tanto seres humanos y alienígenas, aunque todos ellos estaban juntos, como hermanos. En el centro, estaba un joven Natsu de unos 19 años, vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros ceñidos al cuerpo, polo sin mangas de color azul, su bufanda de dragón, una correa con porta espadas (las cuales estaban con un par de espadas sin hojas, ya que se activaban), un arco y un porta flechas con muchas de ellas en su espalda.

 **kyou mo mata namida wo nutte** **  
** **hisshi koite te ni suru answer**

Ahora, observamos que este grupo estaba peleando contra muchos enemigos a la vez, pero todos juntos  
 **jibun jishin sura miushinatte** **  
** **fumihazushite norikoete**

Ahora el fondo cambia a uno negro. Unas letras doradas aparecen, la cuales estaban escritos: "El Templario Dragón"

 **oh, oh, oh**

La escena cambia a la ciudad de Magnolia, en relativa paz, para luego ir cambiando a muchos escenarios caóticos en distintas ciudades y mundos

 **oh, oh, oh**

…

Ahora, observamos como un pequeño Natsu, moribundo, se encuentra, en medio de la noche, con Zeratul. El menor estaba sorprendido de ver a un ser muy fuerte  
 **zenryouku de kakenukete kasoku shite just going**

De allí, se puede ver como el joven, en un mundo sombrío, y bajo la tutela de muchos colegas y amigos de Zeratul, en especial de este, entrena muy duro.  
 **sumashita kao shite tatte nothing changes**

Los años pasan y el niño se volvió todo un adulto, obteniendo el rango de [Pretor] de los [Nerazim], por su sabiduría y determinación. Zeratul, Raszagal, Vorazún y Mohandar ven con satisfacción el progreso de Natsu.  
 **tsutawaranai ze** **  
…**

Ahora, pasamos a la ciudad de Magnolia, en especial el gremio de [Fairy Tail]. Los años han pasado y muchos de los miembros del gremio aún recuerdan la sonrisa del pequeño que se ganó el corazón de muchos de ellos. Lamentablemente, ya estaba muerto y tenían que seguir con su vida adelante.  
 **arekore kangae dashite**

De allí, pasamos a un mundo, donde un hombre corpulento y con trajes de malla color negro y rayas rojas está peleando hasta la muerte, junto con los pocos amigos y seguidores que le quedan, contra muchos soldados armados hasta los dientes.  
 **kuratte hamatteku**

Después, la escena cambia a unas chicas que están peleando contra una invasión alienígena  
 **narifuri kamawazuni**

Por último, se observa que un [Protoss] de la facción [Khalai] estaba observando el cielo, desesperanzado, ya que su gente, simples civiles e investigadores, estaban frente a otra invasión alienígena.  
 **mou mayowazu ni saa speed up**

Ahora podemos ver que Natsu estaba meditando, rememorando los eventos que lo llevaron a donde estaba y en quien se había vuelto.  
 **kirei ni ikiru tame ni wa yogoreru shika nakute**

Con calma, y gracias a sus poderes, observaba las situaciones en los diversos mundos. Con la autorización de su [Maestro] y la [Matriarca] de los [Nerazim], emprendió en su cruzada de salvarlos. Emprendió con su característica sonrisa en esta labor.  
 **doro darake de ikiru hou ga utsukushikattanda**

…

La escena cambia a una ciudad en escombros, por el ataque alienígena. Podemos observar a una chica con el pelo castaño-rojizo y ojos azules, con sus lentes rajados, levantando la mirada al cielo, para observar a un chico de cabelleras salmón. Este le extendió la mano, para salvarla.  
 **kyou mo mata namida wo koraete**

Ahora, podemos ver que hay una chica de mallas naranjas con detalles blancos y cabellera castaña corta, que se mueve a gran velocidad, gracias a su [Energía Psiónica], usando sus pistolas de plasma, atacando. A su lado, estaba una chica de traje lila ajustado, dentro de un MEKA de combate, también peleando. Finalmente, junto a ellas, una chica de traje blanco ajustado y con "alas" doradas, curando a todos alrededor  
 **hisshi koite motomeru asa**

De allí, todo cambia al sujeto moreno con traje de mallas negras y luces rojas fosforescentes, además de llevar su rifle de metrallas, junto a un [Templario Oscuro] [Nerazim], contra una gran horda de alienígenas. Junto a los dos, una joven de piel azulada, ojos amarillos y trajes similares al primero también peleaba contra un gran contingente enemigo.  
 **jibun jishin sura miushinatte**

Ahora pasamos a una escena donde una [Madre de Colonia] [Zerg], aliada a Natsu, junto a su prole, pelear contra muchos enemigos. Junto a esta [Zerg], un [Líder de Manada] de los [Zerg] [Primigenios] estaba peleando con ella.  
 **fumihazushite nagedashite**

Luego, observamos a algunos [Protoss] [Khalai], aliados a Natsu, poner en operaciones una gigantesca arca espacial, con millones de guerreros y avanzada tecnología [Protoss]  
 **soredemo kizuki tachi agatte**

Luego, podemos observar que Natsu, junto a todos su grupo y amigos, pelear con todas sus fuerzas.  
 **sakamichi datte noboru for real**

Finalmente, se ve al peli salmón, junto a sus amigos, sonreír hacia el horizonte, observando el amanecer.  
 **kotae wa souitsu mo SHIMPURU de**

Ahora, podemos ver como cada miembro del grupo de Natsu estaba mostrando sus habilidades, empezando por el peli salmón.  
 **"jibun shinjite ikiru dake sa"**  
De allí, vamos a algunos de los aliados que el peli salmón tendrá en el futuro, empezando con James Raynor y con muchas más personas.  
 **oh, oh, oh... oh, oh, oh...**

Al final, en la última escena, podemos ver que hay un pequeño [Zergling] [Zerg] atacando con ferocidad. Este se da cuenta que la cámara lo enfoca y alza una de sus patas, para saludar con una "sonrisa"

 **oh, oh, oh... oh, oh, oh...**

La escena se vuelve negra y se rebelan nuevamente las letras doradas: "El Templario Dragón"

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Tsumetaki Tsuchi – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

 _ **Con Natsu y Zeratul**_

El [Prelado] había colocado el [Buscador del Vacío] en un lugar seguro del planeta en donde estaban.

\- Este planeta es sorprendente, _ojii-san._ Es muy distinto a todos los demás que hemos visitado en este mes de entrenamiento– le dijo sorprendido el chico – ¡Y está lleno de jungla! – sonrió.

\- Me alegro en escucharlo, amigo Natsu. Actualmente, estamos a mitad de camino del sector Koprulu, de donde está mi raza – informó - Antes, aquí, en el planeta Kanel IV, mis ancestros [Nerazim] pelearon contra muchos [Templarios] que querían matarlos por solamente ser de mi facción – respondió – Pero ahora, hemos venido porque he sentido algo raro que está rondando este lugar – comentó.

\- ¿Algo raro? – preguntó curioso.

\- Así es y lo mejor será buscar el origen de eso – habló serio.

\- Entiendo – el pequeño asintió.

Zeratul, mientras estaban recorriendo el camino, siguió explicándole los fundamentos de la [Energía Psiónica], cómo podía usarlo, en que afectaba a los demás, las diversas formas de encontrar este poder, tanto en seres humanos o humanoides, alienígenas en muchos casos, así como en objetos, además de muchos objetos más.

\- ¿Entonces, a través de otros, puedo ver lo que sucede en diversos campos de batalla? – preguntó.

\- Así como viste a través de los [Observadores] en nuestro primer encuentro ¿Recuerdas? – este asintió.

\- Es verdad, incluso sentí que podía conectarme con los [Hostigadores] y mandarlos para atacar – comentó, para luego ponerse pensativo - ¿Sería correcto usar la [Energía Psiónica] como una onda expansiva imperceptible para reconocer si hay aliados o enemigos, a pesar de que no conozca el terreno donde este? – preguntó.

\- En teoría, sería factible – le dijo.

\- Ya veo – y dicho esto, Natsu cerró sus ojos, sacando su poder en una onda que recorrió gran parte del terreno de los alrededores. Aunque no abarcó el planeta, pudo hacerlo en gran parte de este.

 _\- El amigo Natsu puede hacer esto, siendo apenas un novato en la [Energía Psiónica]. El potencial que tendrá será mucho más grande cuando pasen los años –_ pensó el [Nerazim].

\- Zeratul ojii-san – le llamó la atención – Siento al sur de aquí que varias presencias se desvanecen. Energías [Protoss] como la tuya para ser exactos. Los otros, no los puedo identificar – dijo un poco frustrado.

\- No desesperes amigo Natsu. Con el tiempo, la sabiduría y dedicación respectivos, podrás hacerlo con más amplitud, exactitud y rapidez – le animó el [Prelado] – Por ahora, mandemos a los [Observadores] que tenemos para que vean que pasa en el lugar que dices – dijo.

Dos [Observadores] fueron mandados para este fin, con sumo cuidado. Durante el camino, Natsu y Zeratul se sorprendieron de ver criaturas enterradas bajo tierra, ocultas de la simple vista. El [Prelado] agradecía que los [Observadores] fueran de camuflaje permanente.

Cuando estos llegaron al lugar donde Natsu dijo, pudieron observar que había una base [Protoss] [Templarios] con las defensas a punto de caer. Unos cuantos [Fanáticos] y [Dragoons], 38 exactamente, además de una [Alto Templario] y un [Forjafases], con sus respectivas [Sondas], quienes recolectaban los minerales y el gas vespeno necesarios para mantener la base operativa ante el ataque enemigo.

Zeratul mandó uno de los dos [Observadores], para ver donde estaba el enemigo. Al igual que Natsu, lo que vieron, los dejó sin palabras: una especie alienígena con criaturas salvajes que se arrastraban y que nacían en grandes cantidades, así como los horrores aéreos que estaban en los cielos, con sus estructuras de carne y hueso, como si estuvieran evolucionando, bajo de todo ese fango morado, estaban yendo en dirección a la base [Protoss].

\- ¡Todo ese ejército de alienígenas es enorme! – dijo Natsu realmente anonadado.

\- Tienes razón. Nunca, en toda mi vida, vi algo parecido. Esas criaturas son unas abominaciones, son salvajes – respondió.

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo por esos [Protoss]! – le habló el niño de cabellos salmón.

\- Es verdad. Por mucho daño que los [Templarios] hayan hecho daño a los míos, debemos ayudar. Ve al [Buscador del Vacío] con los [Hostigadores], yo me encargaré de las criaturas que están enterradas bajo tierra – ordenó. Este le hizo caso.

Zeratul, durante el camino, se encargó rápidamente de las criaturas que estaban escondidas bajo tierra, sin ningún problema, matándolos de inmediato con el corte de su [Cuchilla Warp]. Mató como a unas 100 criaturas.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a la base de los [Protoss], con un aparato, mandó al [Buscador del Vacío] a su posición.

Sin embargo, la base estaba siendo atacada. Natsu también se dio cuenta de ello. Por ello, y a gran velocidad, fueron hacia esta ubicación. Una vez llegaron, observaron que había muchos civiles e ingenieros [Khalai] [Protoss] que estaban refugiándose en un pequeño aplazamiento, mientras que los soldados y la [Alto Templario] a mando estaban, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, decidieron hacer una última resistencia.

\- ¡Daremos nuestras vidas por el [Khala]! – exclamaron muchos de los [Fanáticos] de allí, alzando sus [Cuchillas Psi]. Los grandes ejércitos enemigos fueron contra estos. Les ganaban en proporción de 30 a 1, por lo que era una muerte más que fija, pero gloriosa, para ellos.

\- ¡Luchemos, hermanos! – la [Alto Templario] arengaba a su gente - ¡Por mucho que nos duela saber que nuestros hermanos [Templarios] nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, por mucho que sintamos dolor y furia por la traición del [Conclave] hacia los nuestros por enviarnos a este planeta alejado de la luz de Aiur, debemos seguir luchando! ¡Juntos, nos uniremos al [Khala]! – y todos, cegados por el valor y la gloria de una muerte digna, se lanzaron contra el enemigo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Natsu pensaba que esa [Protoss] era una completa idiota para decir semejantes palabras ¿Acaso no tenía alguien por quien luchar? ¿Un ser querido o alguien respetable? ¿Y sacrificar sus vidas por solamente tener la frialdad de la muerte? Eso no tenía sentido.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Fade to Black_B03 – Bleach Movie 03 Original Soundtrack)**

Zeratul se lanzó con su **[Parpadeo de las Sombras]** en medio de todos los enemigos, para luego ser cortados con rapidez y precisión con su cuchilla, esquivando cada ataque, además de que los daños que recibía eran absorbidos por sus [Escudos Plasma].

Natsu también quería ayudar. Durante todo el viaje, había visto como Zeratul manejaba el [Buscador del Vacío], por lo que tenía una noción de manejar la nave. Rápidamente, se puso atrás de Zeratul y descargó los [Hostigadores]. Estos, quienes estaban ya listos y al 100% para atacar, empezaron a lanzar sus bolas de [Energía Psiónica], haciendo explotar en masa a los muchos enemigos que rodeaban a su mentor. Con solo tres unidades y los [Hostigadores] siendo mandados a atacar de manera muy estratégica por Natsu, los enemigos, quienes eran más de 600, fueron reducidos a simple carne descompuesta.

Los [Protoss] [Templarios] se quedaron de piedra, ya que pensaron de que sería su ultimo día en vida, pero fueron salvados por un [Protoss] [Nerazim] y dos unidades [Templarios] de asalto pesado. Cuando el piloto de la nave [Nerazim] bajó, se dieron con la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver que un niño [Terran] había manejado la nave.

\- Eso fue arriesgado, amigo Natsu, pero loable – le halagó Zeratul – Te lograste conectar con los [Hostigadores] y destruiste a todas esas criaturas – comentó.

\- Jeje jejeje... – el niño se rascaba apenado la nuca.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí cuando los dos voltearon a ver a los [Protoss] [Templarios], quienes se habían puesto en guardia.

\- Y, al parecer, aún mantienen el odio que me dijiste que tenían a tu facción, ojii-san – le habló con sonrisa nerviosa. Zeratul solo asintió – A pesar de que vinimos a ayudarles – susurró.

\- ¡Desactiven sus cuchillas, hermanos! – ordenó la [Alto Templario].

\- Pero, [Pretora], son un [Terran] y un [Nerazim], deben de ser exterminados – le dijo un [Fanático].

\- Si ellos no hubieran venido a ayudarnos, nos estaríamos vivos ahora, guerrero. Debemos de ser más benevolentes y amigables con nuestros congéneres o con las razas que nos brindan el apoyo – le dijo, para luego mirar a Zeratul y a Natsu – "En Taro Adun", Templario [Nerazim], pequeño [Terran]. Soy la [Pretora] Lekis de la casta de los [Templarios] y supervisora de investigaciones en este planeta. Debo darles las gracias por ayudar a defendernos de esos alienígenas – agradeció cortésmente.

\- "Adun Toridas", [Pretora] Lekis. Soy Zeratul, [Templario Oscuro] y [Prelado] de los [Nerazim] de Shakuras. A pesar de las diferencias que hay entre nuestros pueblos, los [Nerazim] nunca olvidamos nuestros deberes para con [Aiur] y nuestros demás hermanos [Protoss] – respondió.

\- Y yo soy Natsu Dragneel ¡Un gusto, Lekis-san! – le saludó con una sonrisa el peli salmón.

\- Este niño [Terran] es un poco efusivo – comentó la [Pretora]

\- Es verdad, aunque también es mi extrovertido aprendiz – comentó Zeratul. Esto sorprendió no solo a la [Protoss], sino también a sus subordinados. La [Pretora] se acercó a Natsu.

\- Permíteme un momento – Lekis puso su mano en la frente del chico y observó todo, quedándose anonadada por todo – Este chico tiene un gran potencial psiónico, debo decir. Incluso tiene metas admirables y una mente justa, aunque, como repito, un poco extrovertido – recalcó.

\- ¿Han tenido problemas con esos alienígenas en forma de perritos y esos que lanzan espinas, no es así? – pregunto Natsu. Esta asintió.

\- Pensábamos irnos del planeta, con rumbo a [Aiur], pero esos seres repugnantes nos impiden la salida con sus criaturas voladoras que explotan una vez hacen contacto con nuestras naves, perdiendo en gran número a mis naves de batalla. Además de eso, mis fuerzas terrestres se han reducido en grandes cantidades, debido a mi ineficiencia como estratega. También, cuando envié un mensaje al [Conclave], estos me ignoraron, ya que siempre, en el consejo, defendía mi punto de vista hacia ustedes para que no tomaran muchas represalias – informó.

\- Debo agradecer ese noble gesto, [Pretora] Lekis. Es la primera vez que escucho a una hermana [Protoss] de [Aiur] defendernos ante el [Conclave] – comentó el [Prelado] con admiración.

\- Ahora que veo ¿No tienen naves o algo parecido? – preguntó.

\- Mi forjafases está reparando mi [Portanaves] insignia, que fue el único que sobrevivió – comentó - Pensábamos irnos a otro planeta para fundar una nueva facción y ya no a [Aiur], aunque me duela, ya que, si vuelvo, puede ser que me maten, por siempre estar en contra de Aldaris y algunos ancianos del [Conclave] – dijo.

\- ¿Y por que no vienen con nosotros a [Shakuras]? – ofreció Natsu – Me imagino que los recibirán con los brazos abiertos, además de que allí, Zeratul ojii-san me entrenará – comentó.

\- ¿Los de tu casta no nos serán hostiles? – preguntó Lekis con leve esperanza en su voz.

\- No lo creo. Si hablo con la [Matriarca], puede que exista una posibilidad – Zeratul solamente tenía que seguir la corriente a Natsu.

\- Entonces, primero lo primero. Debemos construir defensas en puntos estratégicos y eliminar a sus [Observadores] ¿No es así? – preguntó el niño.

\- Pero nosotros no tenemos [Observadores] para ver sus movimientos – comentó la [Pretora].

\- Yo ya mandé a los cuatro que teníamos por distintas direcciones – dijo Natsu, mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose lo más que podía – Por el sur, veo que hay una montaña de rocas. Soportarán un buen rato, pero pueden ser destruidas, además de que es un cuello de botella. Por el sur, veo que hay una especie de minerales y gases verdes, pero están protegidos por unas estructuras que parecen tener espinas grandes y otra que botaran baba verde líquida, junto con muchos de esos perritos con garras. Al oeste, está la base enemiga, la cual es muy grande y está bien defendida, mientras que, al este, de donde venimos, no hay nada, aunque algunas unidades aéreas andan explorando esa zona – comentó. Todos los [Protoss] [Templarios], sin excepción, se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por el avance de Natsu.

\- Este niño [Terran] es realmente asombroso. Yo a los 40 años recién podía entrar en contacto con los [Observadores] y algunas unidades para tener una mejor visión del campo de batalla, pero él lo está haciendo a una edad tan corta. Es un prodigio – halagó.

\- Gracias – respondió amablemente el peli salmón, para luego ponerse serio – Por ahora, debemos construir las defensas necesarias en puntos estratégicos y dividir nuestras fuerzas para las defensas y el ataque continuo – dijo.

\- Mi forjafases puede explicarlo mejor – comentó Lekis, mientras llamaba a este, quien vino tranquilamente. Tenía una garbantina azul, así como los ornamentos [Protoss] de ley – Kazul, puedes explicar la situación.

\- Bienvenidos sean, hermano [Nerazim], niño [Terran]. Me presento. Soy Kazul, de la casta [Khalai] de Aiur. Actualmente, acabo de terminar lo que es el diseño de los [Cañones de Fotones] y las [Baterías de Escudos]. Podemos ya utilizar [Accesos] para movilizar a nuestros guerreros. También he podido generar que las mejoras de nuestros armamentos y escudos plasma mejoren hasta nivel 2. Actualmente, ando trabajando en una vieja nave de [Corsario] [Nerazim] abandonada en el planeta, aunque ya está casi terminada, además de nuestro [Portanaves], el cual está en un compartimiento debajo de mi sala de labores – informó.

\- Por lo que he visto de los [Observadores], hay algunos cuellos de botella ¿Hay recursos disponibles? – preguntó.

\- Quedan pocos. Recomiendo que tomemos una base adicional para obtener los recursos y dispongamos de más defensas para cuando vengan las siguientes oleadas enemigas y podamos irnos de aquí. Además del [Corsario], estoy en la culminación de las reparaciones del [Portanaves] que nos sacará a todos de aquí. Me tomará unas 3 horas más – comentó Kazul.

\- Déjenme encargarme de las unidades aéreas – pidió Natsu – Iré con el [Corsario].

\- Es muy peligroso, amigo Natsu. Apenas sabes manejar el [Buscador del Vacío] y ya deseas manejar una unidad de guerra aérea – le dijo Zeratul en tono preocupado. Sin embargo, la mirada de determinación que este tenía hizo que cambiara de opinión – Ven, esta será como una clase extra. [Forjafases] Kazul ¿Dices que esta casi lista la nave de [Corsario], verdad? – preguntó. Este asintió.

\- Solo faltan algunos detalles, pero la nave, en general, está al 100% operativa – añadió

\- Perfecto. Te enseñaré a manejar una de las naves [Nerazim] – le dijo al chico. Este se emocionó – Sin embargo, tenemos solamente unos 5 minutos de práctica, ya que los enemigos vendrán a atacarnos pronto ¿Estas de acuerdo? – preguntó.

\- ¡No puede ser de mejor manera! – respondió animado.

 _ **Mientras tanto. En Magnolia. Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, literalmente. Primero que nada, supieron de que Natsu y Zeratul estaban a medio camino de su destino, nada del otro mundo, aunque un poco interesante el saber que el chico había conocido muchos planetas durante su recorrido. Segundo, aterrizaron en un planeta donde había [Protoss] que estaban siendo eliminados por una fuerte y nada agradable raza de alienígenas, siendo salvados por Zeratul y las maniobras de Natsu con el [Buscador del Vacío] y los [Hostigadores]. Tercero, que el chico estaba ideando un plan para contrarrestar el poder del ejército enemigo, junto con la [Pretora], el [Prelado] y el [Forjafases], como si estuvieran al mismo nivel. Cuarto, y lo más impactante, fue que Natsu se había ofrecido para manejar una nave que casi faltaba terminar de construir para enfrentarse a una gran manada de bestias voladoras que explotaban al simple contacto.

\- ¡NATSU ESTA LOCO DE REMATE! – Gray estaba realmente molesto y preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¡NO PIENSA EN SU SEGURIDAD EL MUY IDIOTA! – fue el turno de Erza, quien estaba furibunda y absolutamente angustiada por el bienestar del chico que le gustaba.

\- ¡¿ACASO QUIERE QUE ME VAYA A UN CONVENTO POR JURARLE AMOR ETERNO?! – esta vez fue una Cana molesta, aunque todos voltearon a verla. Ella se apenó - ¿Qué, es la verdad? – susurró, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

\- Al parecer, mis rivales de amor siguen siendo igual de fuertes – comentó Mirajane con una sonrisa. Ahora todos voltearon a verla – Es verdad eso. Me enamoré de Natsu desde ese día de la despedida y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta el momento que regrese al planeta – aseveró con un marcado sonrojo y con una sonrisa de victoria.

 _\- Mira-nee_ – pensaron sus hermanos con una gotita en la cien.

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió, por algún momento, que Natsu cuando crezca pueda conocer a alguna chica en uno de sus viajes? Digo, el universo es realmente basto y existirán una gran cantidad de razas similares a la humana, incluso mucho más hermosas que acá – remarcó el nieto de Makarov.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Laxus sintió el verdadero terror y se arrepintió de decir esas palabras, ya que tres auras negras, pero de muerte, se posaban sobre él.

\- ¿Qué querías decir con ello, Laxus? – preguntaron las tres chicas interesadas en el peli salmón con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

\- Compermisito, dijo monchito – trató de huir, pero ellas no le dejaron, masacrándolo lo más que podían.

\- ¡Ya dejen de hacer su número, que Natsu está yendo con Zeratul-san y Kazul-san hacia la nave [Corsario]! – gritaron todos en el gremio.

\- Si... – susurraron apenados, aunque el rubio estaba con muchos chichones y los labios destrozados por tanta patada que recibió.

 _ **Regresando con Natsu y Zeratul**_

Kazul los estaba guiando por las instalaciones que él tenía en uno de los [Núcleos Cibernéticos] que estaban habilitados, hasta que llegaron hacia la cámara principal de desarrollo, la sala de labores de Kazul.

Natsu se maravillaba con cada artefacto y dispositivo [Protoss] que había en su interior.

\- Este antiguo [Núcleo Cibernético] me permite realizar algunas labores de mejoras para los [Dragoons], como lo es la **[Carga de Singularidad]** que permite aumentar el rango de ataque, y los de ataque y defensa para las naves – comentaba Kazul – Bien, ya vamos a llegar – dijo.

Tras abrir la puerta del compartimiento principal, pudieron ver como múltiples maquinarias automatizadas [Protoss] estaban realizando las ultimas labores.

La nave tenía un compartimiento pequeño para el piloto, ya que era personal, pero que fácilmente podrían caber una persona adulta junto a una pequeña; además de eso, un propulsor de plasma en la parte trasera, unas alas semirrectas con terminaciones curvas dando la imagen de cuchillas largas y, lo más importante, el principal armamento del [Corsario]: la "Bengala de Neutrones".

\- Aunque usted [Prelado], ya sabe el funcionamiento de estas naves, déjenme explicarles en detalle sobre esta en especial. Así como las demás naves de [Corsario], esta posee la "Bengala de Neutrones" como principal armamento, generando un ataque rápido y devastador, junto con el daño de área, contra grandes grupos de unidades voladores, convirtiéndolo en un perfecto antiaéreo, pero su rango es de corto alcance, haciéndolo vulnerable a ataques muy seguidos y no pudiendo atacar a tierra. Sin embargo, para compensar esa debilidad, el [Corsario] tiene una habilidad llamada **[Red de Disrupción]** , la cual crea una red que inhabilita el ataque a las unidades enemigas bajo este – explicó.

\- Esa es la característica común de todo [Corsario]. No le veo el problema hasta allí – comentó Zeratul.

\- Ahora viene lo que he mejorado a este [Corsario] – habló el [Forjafases] – Le he reforzado la armadura y el escudo plasma a grandes rasgos, además de aumentarle su ataque, armadura y escudos plasma bases, haciendo que su resistencia sea mucho mayor a los demás, junto con su velocidad de ataque. También, le he aumentado la capacidad de generar y almacenar más energía psiónica para que pueda usar la **[Red de Disrupción]** una mayor cantidad de veces, además de que el piloto, si posee una gran capacidad psiónica, como sería el amigo Natsu, puede proporcionar su energía y usar cuantas veces sea necesaria esta habilidad. Por último, hice que la nave tenga camuflaje permanente, esto inspirado en las habilidades de los [Templarios Tétricos] al camuflarse en las sombras y en las energías del vacío – añadió.

\- Realmente es una gran nave [Corsario], amigo Kazul – dijo el [Prelado].

\- Es mi trabajo como [Khalai], después de todo – respondió – Ahora, lo único que me faltaría sería un sistema de propulsión que expulsa al piloto para mayor seguridad, esto inspirado en modelos [Terran] que vi hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando viajé junto a la [Pretora] y el [Ejecutor] Tassadar a supervisar algunos de estos mundos en nuestro sector – comentó.

\- Ahora bien, amigo Natsu. Te enseñaré a manejar de manera correcta esta nave – el pequeño se animó bastante ante las palabras de Zeratul.

Después de entrar al compartimiento, Zeratul le indicó los mecanismos y los botones holográficos que servían para prender la nave, para atacar, detenerse, mantenerse estacionado, volar a la velocidad de la luz y demás cosas.

Solamente bastaron unos tres minutos para que le explicara y le diera un pequeño viaje por zona segura, para que Natsu entendiera todo a la perfección.

Zeratul, viendo que su aprendiz ya había captado lo básico, decidió dejarlo para que piloteara la nave.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Silver Wing – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

El chico respiró profundo, para luego sonreír con determinación y emprender vuelo sobre la base. Todos los [Templarios] y el forjafases [Khalai] vieron con asombro como el chico maniobraba en el aire. Era como si estuvieran frente a un experimentado piloto de un [Explorador] [Protoss], además de que lo hacía a gran velocidad.

\- ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE! – el chico voló mucho más alto de lo normal, como llegando al espacio - ¡SORPRENDENTE! – gritó de emoción.

La [Pretora] Lekis no salía de su sorpresa. Ese chico era un completo genio para su edad, además de que mostraba eso que los humanos llamaban optimismo y valor, además de madurez y benevolencia, no quitando siempre su manera de ser.

\- Ese pequeño [Terran] tiene la personalidad de nuestros creadores, no entrando en arrogancia por tener un poder latente que puede mejorar cada día más. Si fuera un [Protoss], sería un excelente [Templario], uno de muy alto rango – decía.

\- Tiene razón, [Pretora]. Nunca en mi vida me sorprendí de algo tan maravilloso como acaba de suceder ahora. Este niño [Terran] si que es sorprendente, único en toda su especie – contestó Kazul.

\- Aunque, sin embargo, puedo sentir emanar energías [Protoss] de su cuerpo – comentó un poco intrigada.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Frenzied Battle – Bleach Movie 01 Original Soundtrack)**

En eso, los sensores estaban emitiendo señales de peligro. Zeratul vio la pantalla holográfica que estaba allí.

\- ¡Amigo Natsu! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! ¡Cientos de señales enemigas voladoras están marchando hacia donde estás! – le habló el [Prelado], mientras observaba al chico, mientras piloteaba.

\- Entendido, ojii-san ¡Déjame encargarme de ellos! - Natsu cortó la señal.

 _ **Con Natsu**_

El peli salmón observaba serio como, en verdad, muchas unidades voladoras enemigas se acercaban contra él.

\- Vaya, creo que debí quedarme en el gremio – comentó en son de broma – Una broma – susurró, para luego acordarse de algo – Ojii-san me enseñó el **[Parpadeo de Sombras]** , aunque no lo domino muy bien que digamos, pero ¿Podré aplicarlo junto con la nave? – se preguntó, para luego sonreír traviesamente – No pierdo nada intentándolo, bueno, solo mi vida – dijo alegre y emocionado de estar cara a cara a una pronta muerte.

Natsu, con determinación, aumentó la velocidad de su [Corsario], como quien impactaría contra el planeta, mientras que los enemigos se acercaban para explotar contra él.

\- Un rato más... – decía el chico, mientras calculaba el momento para usar su poder – Solo un poco – susurraba. Ya estaban a unos centímetros – Un poquitito más – estaban a un centímetro - ¡AHORA! – y Natsu realizó lo que parecía ser imposible: se teletransportó a una distancia corta, como unos 6 metros, por sí mismo, junto con la nave de guerra - ¡PERFECTO! – lo decía mientras volteaba con su nave a ver al grupo que estaba desorientado por completo - ¡Llegó la hora de su muerte, apestosas criaturas! – y con un ataque de su "Bengala de Neutrones", Natsu empezó a atacar a gran velocidad, como si no existiera un mañana.

Con su labor hecha, el chico regresó y aterrizó en la base. Bajó de la nave con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le hacía la señal del amor y paz a todos los [Protoss] del lugar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Lo logré! – dijo.

Zeratul solo cerró los ojos, para buscar un poco de calma, ya que el chico había sido temerario a la hora de manejar la nave.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Way Home – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

\- Lo que hiciste fue algo imprudente, amigo Natsu – le regañó el [Prelado]. Este agachó la cabeza – Sin embargo, también fue bastante intrépido y loable que hayas derrotado de manera astuta e inteligente a todas esas criaturas. Te felicito por ello – le dijo de la manera más cálida posible, algo que no había hecho en muchas ocasiones en su larga vida. Esto hizo que el niño se sonrojara y bajara su mirada, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas se le formaban. Se sentía feliz de que su maestro le felicitara por lo hecho, ya que, casi nunca había recibido felicitación alguna en su corta vida.

\- Nunca había visto esa capacidad de maniobrar una nave con tal talento. Eres uno de los pocos, y eso que los demás eran [Protoss] – agregó Lekis.

\- Es verdad. Tienes mucho talento, no solo en la [Energía Psiónica], sino también en pilotear, amigo Natsu – fue el turno de Kazul. Todos los [Protoss] del lugar asintieron o corroboraban lo dicho por la [Templaria], el [Khalai] y el [Nerazim], mientras le miraban con aprobación.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! – agradeció con la sonrisa más grande que haya hecho, mientras los rayos de luz lo iluminaban, de manera tenue.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de unos momentos, Natsu, Zeratul, Lekis y Kazul estaban creando un plan para protegerse y tomar los minerales, así como el gas vespeno, que había en la zona sur.

\- Entonces, dividan los guerreros para las zonas oeste y norte, creando algunos [Pilones], junto a [Cañones de Fotones] y [Baterías de Escudos], en los cuellos de botella. Las fuerzas terrestres enemigas no pasarán por allí – ordenó Lekis.

\- ¿Permite una sugerencia? – preguntó Natsu – Que tal si colocamos unos cuantos [Accesos] en las entradas. Así, estos, de una manera, recibirían el daño, mientras que nuestras unidades de ataque a distancia eliminan a los enemigos que quieran pasar. Obviamente, también tendríamos que poner unos cuantos [Fanáticos] en lo que resta de las entradas, para que no pasen completamente – sugirió.

\- Y de esa manera, a largo plazo, gastamos menor cantidad de recursos y la defensa será más efectiva. Astuto – comentó Kazul.

\- A su vez, yo, Zeratul ojii-san y los [Hostigadores] dentro del [Buscador del Vacío] nos encargaremos de limpiar la zona sur para tomar los recursos y ustedes puedan crear más defensas. Una vez que las defensas estén sólidas, iré a destruir cualquier unidad aérea enemiga en las afueras de la base y ojii-san, junto con los [Hostigadores], regresarán a defender, por si las dudas, el flanco este de la base – añadió.

Los [Protoss] adultos se quedaron realmente maravillados ante tal estrategia. El chico les indicaba con tal calma y diligencia, además de inteligencia, el plan, como si fuera un líder.

\- Sabias palabras, amigo Natsu. Llevaremos a cabo tu plan – le dijo Zeratul.

\- Muy bien, hermanos [Protoss], amigo Natsu. Todos sabemos que vamos a hacer. Nuestras acciones hoy determinarán nuestra supervivencia – Lekis les dio unas palabras serenas, pero con mucho ánimo.

Con el plan ya trazado, Natsu fue directo a la nave [Corsario], la cual bautizó como "Dragon Tail", en honor a su padre y al gremio que lo acogió, alegando ello ante los [Protoss], especialmente Kazul y Lekis, quienes aceptaron ello, y se mantuvo flotando sobre la base. Zeratul fue a su [Buscador del Vacío], con los [Hostigadores] y unas cuantas [Sondas] dentro. Fueron con rumbo a la zona sur. Lekis y Kazul se quedaron para organizar las defensas, como habían quedado.

 _ **De regreso con el gremio**_

Todos estaban con la boca más que abierta. Literalmente, Natsu los estaba dejando más que sorprendido con todas las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo, además de inteligencia y astucia al momento de planear un combate a gran escala.

Sonrieron al ver que su revoltoso, carismático y alegre amigo aún los recordaba, incluso estando en el espacio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio para observar todos los hechos que se estaban desarrollando.

 _ **Regresando con Natsu y Zeratul**_

Ambos se habían colocado en posición, viendo todo por uno de los [Observadores]. Natsu lo mandó a explorar un poco más detenidamente, pero, cuando se acercó, se sorprendió al ver que el [Observador] estaba siendo atacado por una edificación de carne que lanzaba como bolas de esporas verde. Tuvo que alejarlo rápidamente para que este siguiera con vida.

\- Ojii-san, va a tener cuidado. Esas cosas que lanzan esporas pueden detectar a las unidades camufladas – le indicó.

\- Eso hará las cosas un poco más molestosas de lo normal – comentó.

\- Hay que acercarnos. Pondré dos **[Redes de Disrupción]** sobre esa cosa y que tiene espinas. Una vez hecho esto, ataca – comentó.

\- De acuerdo, amigo Natsu – asintió sereno.

Natsu se acercó y lanzó las dos redes hacia las dos edificaciones enemigas, deshabilitando sus ataques.

Zeratul vio la oportunidad: bajando los [Hostigadores] a tierra, estos atacaron a una distancia prudente. Las unidades de tierra enemigas fueron contra estos, pero el [Prelado], con un uso correcto de sus habilidades, eliminó rápidamente a estos. Los [Hostigadores] se encargaron de la edificación que atacaba unidades terrestres, pero, justo cuando estaban a punto de empezar contra la que atacaba aire, las **[Redes de Disrupción]** se agotaron. Antes de que esta atacara a la nave [Corsario] de Natsu, Zeratul puso esta edificación en una **[Prisión del Vacío]** , inhabilitándola por completo.

\- Muchas gracias, ojii-san – agradeció el chico.

\- No hay de que, amigo Natsu – respondió tranquilamente.

Pasaron los minutos y el terreno estaba habilitado para poder crear edificaciones [Protoss]. Con lo que tenían, transposicionaron un [Nexo] y unos [Asimiladores], para recoger el gas vespeno. Una vez terminado, varias [Sondas] de la base principal se movilizaron hacia la nueva base. Empezaron a recoger minerales y vespeno con eficiencia.

Las [Sondas] que se quedaron en la principal empezaron a transposicionar [Cañones de Fotones], [Baterías de Escudos] y unos cuantos [Accesos] para proteger las entradas y la base secundaria.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Accelerated World (OST Edit) – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

Mientras tanto, en la base principal, los [Observadores] había detectado mucho peligro avecinándose.

\- ¡[Pretora], múltiples señales terrestres enemigas se acercan a nuestra posición desde tres flancos, mientras que señales voladoras se acercan por el flanco este! – le dijo alarmado el [Forjafases].

\- Quieren acabar con nosotros de una vez y por todas – susurró - Kazul, necesito que termines más rápido la reparación del [Portanaves]. Mandaré unas tropas al flanco oeste. Yo iré al norte, mientras que el [Prelado] se quedará en la base sur, y nuestro amigo Natsu se encargará de la parte Este con su [Corsario]. Nuestras vidas dependen de los actos que hagamos hoy – dijo.

\- Como diga, [Pretora] – respondió.

Natsu y Zeratul fueron informados de la situación, por lo que comprendieron rápidamente. A gran velocidad, Natsu se fue a interceptar a las fuerzas aéreas enemigas. Cuando los vio, lo superaban ampliamente por unos 200 voladores fácilmente, entre, los cuales, había uno que era realmente muy grande.

\- ¡Por las canas de Makarov-jichan! – Natsu se quedó anonadado - ¡Esa cosa es mucho más grande que mi "Dragon Tail"! – dijo sorprendido. Sin embargo, se di cuenta de un detalle en especial – Esa cosa será grande, pero va mucho más lento que los otros – fue en eso, que sonrió. Kazul se puso en línea con el peli salmón.

\- Amigo Natsu, te recomiendo extrema precaución contra esa monstruosidad. Esa unidad voladora fue capaz de destrozar varios de nuestros [Portanaves] al lanzar un ácido corrosivo que traspasa los escudos con suma facilidad – le sugirió.

\- Sin embargo, tienen una debilidad. Se mueve más lento que las otras unidades voladoras que veo y creo que solo ataca a unidades aéreas. Atacaré tomando esas dos como mis ventajas – sonrió desafiante – Que unos cuantos [Dragoons] vengan hacia mi posición y se coloquen en posiciones estratégicas. Atraeré a los demás y, mientras me atacan, los [Dragoons] aprovecharán para destrozarlo – sugirió.

\- Esta bien. También déjame decirte que ya hemos actualizado el primer nivel de ataque, defensa y escudos de las unidades terrestres; así como el nivel 2 para las unidades aéreas – informó.

\- Perfecto – susurró – Bueno, como dicen, uno siempre debe de dar el primer paso – comentó tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa, al estilo Dragneel, mientras cortaba comunicación.

Y dicho al hecho, en un rápido movimiento, Natsu fue hacia toda la manada de voladores que se asomaban. Con un rápido ataque de "Bengalas de Neutrones", acabo con unas 9 unidades y llamó la atención de todos los voladores, quienes se fueron contra Natsu para matarlo.

\- ¡Kazul, ya hice mi parte! ¡Que los [Dragoons] se encarguen de esa cosa! – le dijo por la transmisión.

\- ¡Entendido, amigo Natsu! – y con las indicaciones del [Forjafases], los [Dragoons] fueron a atacar a la monstruosidad aérea.

Mientras que estos se encargaban, en las bases principal y secundaria, Lekis, Zeratul y Kazul estaban resistiendo bastante bien con los [Fanáticos] y los [Dragoons] que había, aunque, por las oleadas de enemigos que venían, había unas cuantas bajas.

Natsu, mientras huía, siempre daba media vuelta para atacar rápidamente y acabar con muchos enemigos. Con el tiempo, solo le quedaban unos 40, aproximadamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, La distancia para un duelo – Bleach OST 03)**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, todas las alarmas se encendieron en las bases, incluso en la nave de Natsu.

\- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Miles de fuerzas enemigas, entre terrestres y voladores, se acercan contra nuestra base! – Lekis estaba muy asustada.

\- ¡No podremos resistir contra tantos! – señaló Zeratul, quien mataba a muchos de un solo tajo, con sus habilidades **[Parpadeo de las Sombras]** y **[Tajo Umbrío]**.

\- ¡¿Kazul, el [Portanaves] ya esta listo?! – preguntó en voz alta Natsu.

\- Solo falta unos pequeños detalles... ¡Y ya está! ¡El [Portanaves] ha llegado! – indicó.

Del subterráneo, un compartimiento se abrió. Una gigantesca nave de guerra [Protoss], mucho más grande que las naves [Tal'darim] que Natsu había visto en su planeta natal, estaba emprendiendo vuelo.

\- Esa nave es mucho más grande que las que tenemos en Shakuras – susurró Zeratul al ver el tamaño de la nave.

 _\- Es magnífica –_ Natsu estaba realmente impresionado por el tamaño de esa gran maravilla aérea.

\- ¡A todos los guerreros [Protoss], regresen a base! – ordenó Lekis.

Y todos las [Sondas], [Fanáticos], [Dragoons], [Observadores] y [Hostigadores], así como nuestros principales líderes, regresaron al [Nexo] principal, incluso Zeratul, quien ya había colocado su [Buscador del Vacío] dentro del [Portanaves]. Todos se estaban transposicionando y ya estaban dentro de la gigantesca nave. Esta ya estaba emprendiendo vuelo. Sin embargo, se estaban olvidando de alguien MUY importante.

\- ¡Amigo Natsu, regresa aquí! – le ordenó Zeratul

\- ¡Ustedes adelántense! ¡Tengo que acabar con todos los que vienen contra ustedes! – le refutó - ¡Debo salvar a los [Dragoons] que están debajo de mí, ayudándome! – dijo.

El pequeño Dragneel, quien estaba respirando un poco cansado, ya que usaba mucho el **[Parpadeo de las Sombras]** para esquivar los ataques de los voladores enemigos a ultimo minuto y hacer un contraataque, además de concentrar la atención en él para evitar daños contra los [Dragoons] a su cargo, miraba con una sonrisa desafiante a sus enemigos a lo lejos.

La enorme criatura aérea, quien estaba siendo atacada por los [Dragoons], fue a atacar a Natsu.

\- ¡VOY A AYUDAR A LOS [DRAGOONS]! – gritó con determinación, mientras miraba al enorme ser aéreo con ira, ya que lo había atacado en medio de una distracción. Para buena suerte, lo había esquivado a tiempo - ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TI, MALDITA BESTIA! ¡TE VOY A HACER PURÉ! – tras esto, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Todos los [Protoss] se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que alguien que no era de su raza estuviera anteponiendo la seguridad de ellos que la de él mismo. Un gran respeto y admiración estaba naciendo por el joven allí presente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Stand Up Be Strong (Part I) – Bleach Movie 03 Original Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, en ese instante, cinco gigantescas criaturas terrestres emergieron de los suelos, debajo del horror aéreo. Lo que más resaltaba de esas bestialidades era que tenía dos enormes cuchillas curvas, hechas solamente de huesos y carne. Todos los [Protoss], a través de los rastreadores del [Portanaves], observaron horrorizados a esos enormes seres.

\- ¡Por los [Xel'Naga]! – Lekis y sus guerreros [Protoss] estaban horrorizados.

\- ¡Esas criaturas jamás nos atacaron! – Kazul también estaba en estado de shock.

Natsu se asustó, debido a que los [Dragoons] estaban desprotegidos ante tales seres horripilantes.

 _\- ¡TENGO QUE PROTEGERLOS! –_ pensó alarmado, mientras respiraba a bocanadas - _¡LA NAVE NO TIENE ENERGÍA SUFICIENTE, Y YO TAMPOCO! –_ Natsu miraba como los [Dragoons] trataban de mantener las posiciones, pero estas bestias se acercaban más, listas para romper las defensas. El chico cerró los ojos con desesperación, escuchando muchas voces...

\- Eres débil...

\- Inútil...

\- Un estorbo...

\- Llorón...

\- Nunca te quise como mi hijo...

\- ¡Muere, fenómeno!...

\- Nunca te amamos...

\- Siempre serás una mugre en nuestras vidas...

\- ¡Jamás protegerás a los que amas! ¡Lo perderás todo!...

Estas palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El chico abrió los ojos intempestivamente, sacando toda su furia. Sus orbes empezaron a brillar de un rojo carmesí centellante. La [Energía Psiónica] empezó a aumentar en grandes cantidades.

\- ¡NADIE TENDRÁ QUE MORIR AQUÍ, POR QUE YO LOS PROTEGERÉ! – exclamó en voz alta con determinación, mientras su rugido psiónico abarcaba mundos.

Unas barreras rodearon a los [Dragoons] que estaban con Natsu, protegiéndolos mientras los hacía levitar.

Un gran tifón rojo, provocado por el inmenso [Poder Psiónico] de Natsu, empezaba a azotar toda la zona, mientras la tierra temblaba por completo. La nave [Corsario] empezó a llenarse con mucha energía, aprovechando el poder que Natsu estaba sacando. Las **[Redes de Disrupción]** empezaron a llenar todo el campo alrededor, cegando a todas las unidades terrestres que venían en contra de Natsu y su contingente. El huracán se formó, lanzando por los aires a todas las unidades enemigas, además de múltiples **[Tormentas Psiónicas]** , matándolos al instante. Natsu se desmayó al instante, en plena nave en funcionamiento. Todos los [Dragoons] estaban intactos.

Era de resaltas que todos los [Protoss] en la nave, así como los observadores en el planeta de origen del peli salmón, estaban por completo desencajados y sin habla alguna. No reaccionaban para nada. Lekis fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¿Puedes transposicionar a todas las unidades que están junto al [Ejecutor] Natsu? – preguntó Lekis.

\- ¿[Pretora], acaba de llamar a nuestro amigo Natsu como un [Ejecutor]? – preguntó Kazul - ¿Acaso lo considera como si fuera su superior? – cuestionó.

\- Así es. Su aptitud, valores y sabiduría, además de su valentía y poder, para alguien de su edad, está al nivel de ellos. Además, con lo que nos ha demostrado hoy, me da la sensación de seguirlo, como si fuera el [Ejecutor] de todo este ejército que tenemos acá – comentó – Retomando ¡¿Podemos transposicionarlos?! – preguntó.

\- Es correcto, pero necesitamos un campo de transposición para ello – comentó.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – Zeratul intervino.

Concentrando una gran cantidad de poderes del vacío, Zeratul tuvo la visión sobre el campo de batalla que estaba librando Natsu. Debajo de él, con sus poderes, transposicionó un [Pilón], pero no cualquier [Pilón]: era un [Pilón Sombrío].

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lekis.

\- Es un [Pilón Sombrío]. No solo cumple las mismas funciones que un [Pilón] normal de Aiur, sino que tiene más rango y que las unidades pueden tener camuflaje permanente – comentó – Puedes transposicionar a nuestro amigo Natsu, amigo Kazul – le dijo.

\- Entendido – y con los comandos de la nave, presionó algunas teclas digitales - ¡Comenzando transposición! – dijo.

De un momento a otro, tanto la nave [Corsario], así como los [Dragoons] que estaban con Natsu, fueron transposicionados hacia dentro del [Portanaves].

\- ¡Empezando el [Salto Dimensional]! – y el [Portanaves], a la velocidad de la luz, se fue del planeta, antes de que la siguiente oleada de enemigos llegara siquiera.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora después**_

El [Portanaves] se había alejado unos cuantos sistemas del planeta en que estuvieron. Estando ya más seguros, Kazul desactivó la velocidad de la luz, viajando a una velocidad normal. Natsu, quien estaba recostado en una camilla, se despertó por completo, recordando todo lo que había hecho.

Con calma, fue hacia donde estaba Zeratul y los demás. Estos le miraron seriamente.

\- ¡Eso si que fue emocionante! – les dijo un recién llegado Natsu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos los [Protoss] lo vieron - ¿Ahora que pasó? – preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte a salvar a los [Dragoons], amigo Natsu? – preguntó Zeratul.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Always be with me in mind (Instrumental) – Bleach Movie 01 Original Soundtrack)**

Natsu cerró los ojos, para luego respirar hondo, seriamente, mientras se agachaba un poco. Sin embargo, alzó su mirada, con una sonrisa llena de confianza y determinación, mirándolos a todos y cada uno de los [Protoss], como si fueran sus más queridos camaradas, de toda una vida.

\- La respuesta es más que obvia, ojii-san. Todos somos amigos y entre los amigos nos ayudamos, incluso hasta la muerte ¿No es así? – le dijo. Esta respuesta dejó sorprendidos a todos.

\- Con esto queda más que claro – comentó Lekis, para luego dirigirse a los demás [Protoss] que estaban allí - ¡Hermanos, hoy hemos vivido una cruenta batalla, de la cual, sin la ayuda de nuestros dos amigos, no habríamos salido con vida! ¡Sabemos que muchos de nosotros, por nuestros ideales, no seremos bien recibidos en Aiur y que el [Conclave] puede tomar represalias contra nosotros! ¡Les propongo ir al planeta de los [Templarios Tétricos], Shakuras! – les dijo. Los [Protoss] miraron confundidos ante esto.

\- La [Matriarca] los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, por lo que no deben de temer – agregó Zeratul.

\- Además de ello, quiero hacer un anuncio. Yo seguiré siendo la [Pretora], y con tal autoridad, quiero nombrar [Ejecutor] a nuestro amigo Natsu Dragneel. Por sus acciones y aptitudes, así como nuestro amigo, el gran [Prelado] de los [Nerazim], Zeratul, tiene todo el potencial para ayudarnos a mejorar de la manera más correcta posible – agregó, mientras hacía poner en frente al peli salmón, quien estaba nervioso frente a tanta atención de los extraterrestres allí presentes – Puedes hablar, [Ejecutor] – le dijo.

\- Ehhh... Bueno yo – susurró un poco intimidado, mientras se rascaba la nuca – Espero que nos llevemos bien – comentó, para luego mirar a Zeratul, quien le asintió, para que siguiera – Zeratul ojii-san me comentó que su planeta natal se llama Aiur y que es un maravilloso planeta. A pesar de todo el peso que me pusieron encima, no impediré, a quien desee, de regresar allí, ya que querrán ver a sus amistades y demás. eso no lo sé. Lo que si sé es que, en la batalla que tuvimos hace un momento atrás, todos hemos sufrido y nos hemos unido contra un enemigo común, formando una amistad, por lo que, desde ahora, a pesar de que algunos se vayan o otros se queden, nuestros vínculos siempre estarán presentes, en nuestras mentes y corazones – terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa característica.

Todos los guerreros [Protoss], así como los civiles, vieron asertiva la decisión de la [Pretora]. Un [Fanático], así como un [Dragoon] y Kazul, representando a los civiles, se pusieron al frente.

\- En representación de todos los [Fanáticos], seguiremos con nuestros deberes con Aiur, pero le juramos lealtad incondicional al [Ejecutor] Dragneel, manteniéndonos a su lado – habló el [Fanático]

\- A nombre de los [Dragoons], así como los [Fanáticos], también juramos lealtad al [Ejecutor] Dragneel – dijo el [Dragoon].

\- Por parte de todos los civiles, investigadores y artesanos [Khalai], también juramos lealtad y nos mantendremos bajo el ala del [Ejecutor] Dragneel – finalizó Kazul.

Zeratul estaba orgulloso de los logros de su pequeño aprendiz. En un mes de entrenamiento, había realizado todos esos logros, y todavía le faltaba aprender mucho más. Había observado también que el pequeño Dragneel había usado, en conjunto al [Corsario], el **[Parpadeo de Sombras]** , derivando de que el chico encontraba soluciones rápidas en momentos de máximo riesgo.

\- Muy bien, con todo esto ya determinado, lo mejor será ir al planeta Shakuras, el hogar de nuestros hermanos tétricos – dijo la [Pretora].

\- Esperemos que la [Matriarca] nos dé refugio – comentó Kazul.

\- No se preocupen, hermanos. La [Matriarca] es amable y benevolente, todo lo contrario al [Cónclave]. Como les dijimos a un inicio, seguro entenderá la situación en la que se encuentran – dijo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará desde aquí hasta allá? – preguntó Natsu. Zeratul le indicó las coordenadas a Kazul, quien estimó el tiempo de llegada.

\- Un mes exactamente, [Ejecutor] Dragneel – le respondió.

\- Oigan, chicos. Gracias por darme el cargo, pero somos amigos y entre nosotros, los formalismos no existen. Llámenme Natsu, solamente – les dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- De acuerdo, [Ejecutor] Natsu – corrigió el [Forjafases]. El peli salmón suspiró un poco molesto, pero luego su molestia cambió a alegría, ya que, al menos, le decían por su nombre.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces pongamos en marcha hacia! ¡Hacia el planeta Shakuras! – dijo con muchos ánimos, mientras que el resto de [Protoss] asentían.

El [Portanaves] emprendió rumbo al planeta de los tétricos, perdiéndose en el espacio, a la velocidad de la luz.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Spiritual Bond – Bleach Movie 02 Original Soundtrack)**

 _ **Mientras tanto, con los de Fairy Tail**_

Estos se quedaron anonadados por completo. Su querido amigo, con una edad tan corta, había logrado muchas cosas que ellos mismos no lo habrían hecho, además de poseer grandes aptitudes.

Sin embargo, lo que los sorprendió más fue el ver que la humildad, la lealtad y el respeto hacia los otros fueron los que lo llevaron a ser el nuevo líder de todos esos [Protoss] que salvó junto a Zeratul.

Sonrieron que el pequeño peli salmón seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y que fuera tan comunicativo como siempre, ganándose amistades por todas partes.

\- Mi muchacho está creciendo – susurró Makarov con alegría.

\- Natsu es un gran guerrero, valiente, leal y protector – Erza estaba con corazones en los ojos.

\- Y no solo eso. Sigue siendo el mismo chico carismático y determinado de quien me enamoré – prosiguió Cana con corazones en los ojos.

\- Concuerdo con ustedes – Mirajane estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras asentía furiosamente y con un sonrojo tan fuerte como un tomate.

\- ¡Y vieron como "Flamitas" piloteaba ese [Corsario], además de hacer planes como todo un estratega! – dijeron Gray y Laxus al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡SENCILLAMENTE ESPECTACULAR! – fue el comentario general de todo el gremio.

Justo en eso, el cristal desactivo la emisión. Todos se acercaron para ver si estaba descompuesto o algo, hasta que Makarov les recordó algo.

\- Zeratul-san dijo ese día que el cristal se activaría cuando un suceso importante en la vida de Natsu este sucediendo – comentó.

\- Entonces, tendremos que esperar a que algo realmente interesante pase – dijo Lisanna.

\- Tal vez sea dentro de un mes – todos miraron a Elfman, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza - ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Es raro que pienses – dijeron todos con cara de palo.

\- ¡OIGAN, ESO OFENDE! – les gritó. Erza sonrió con sorpresa.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Tal vez, cuando llegue al planeta Shakuras, el cristal se activará y podremos ver nuevamente a Natsu! – agregó la pelirroja.

Makarov, quien sonrió ante la idea de ver el progreso de su "hijo" en el siguiente mes, se levantó de su sitio.

\- Bueno, mocosos. Es hora de que también nosotros sigamos adelante. Cuando Natsu regrese, querrá vernos como los más fuertes de Fiore – los animó - ¡¿Quién me acompaña?! – preguntó con voz alta.

\- ¡TODOS! – respondieron.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Sigamos adelante! – ordenó.

\- ¡AYE SIR! – contestaron, con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Erza, Cana y Mirajane salieron al patio del gremio, para observar los cielos.

\- Esperamos que te vaya bien, querido Natsu – susurró Cana, con una sonrisa. Sus dos amigas pensaron lo mismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Un mes después. Sector Koprulu. Capital principal del planeta Shakuras, Ciudad de Talematros**_

Muchos [Centuriones], un tipo de [Fanáticos] de los [Nerazim], estaban observando en sus detectores una señal [Protoss] no identificada. Justo en eso, Mohandar, uno de los altos líderes ancianos de los [Nerazim] y [Prelado] de estos, se puso un poco curioso por estas señales. Junto a él, estaba la hija de la [Matriarca] Raszagal, Vorazún, actual [Pretora] de los Nerazim.

\- Gran [Prelado] Mohandar, [Pretora] Vorazún. Estamos recibiendo señales de un [Portanaves] no identificado. Todo parece que es uno de Aiur – le dijo un [Centurión].

\- ¿Qué hace un [Portanaves] de Aiur sobre la orbita de Shakuras? ¿Acaso el [Conclave] nos querrá muertos y envío un grupo de élite a terminar el trabajo que no pudo hacer el sabio Adun – susurraba, para luego mirar al Vorazún.

\- Abre un canal de transmisión con ellos. Vamos a ver cuales son sus intenciones – le dijo la [Pretora]. Los [Centuriones] abrieron dicho canal.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron el canal de transmisión, se sorprendieron de ver a un niño [Terran] en la pantalla, quien los miraba con ojos curiosos.

\- "Adun Toridas" – saludó el chico con muchos ánimos y con la mano derecha - Vaya, ustedes se parecen mucho a Zeratul ojii-san – les dijo con una sonrisa el menor.

\- ¿Cómo conoces a Zeratul, pequeño [Terran]? – preguntó Mohandar, intrigado. Sin embargo, el chico no le hizo caso y volteó la cabeza.

\- ¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado al planeta Shakuras! – gritó como loco, mientras saltaba de alegría.

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos, [Ejecutor] Natsu! – fue la respuesta colectiva de todo el grupo de [Protoss] bajo su mando.

Cabe resaltar que tanto Vorazún y Mohandar, así como los [Centuriones] que miraban esto, sintieron algo que nunca pensaron a llegar a sentir: pena ajena. En eso, Zeratul se acercó a la pantalla principal, junto a Lekis y Kazul.

\- "Adun Toridas", [Prelado] Mohandar, [Pretora] Vorazún, hermanos míos. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi efusivo aprendiz y reportándome de mi búsqueda de las ruinas que dejaron nuestros ancestros en diversos planetas. Actualmente, estoy junto a un grupo de refugiados de nuestro planeta natal Aiur, quienes fueron exiliados por defender sus ideas en pos de defendernos de la caza del [Conclave] – informó. Todo esto era un poco desconcertante para los [Nerazim] que estaban recibiendo la información de Zeratul.

\- "Adun Toridas", Zeratul. Veo que tu mente se ha expandido para bien y has tomado un aprendiz que no es de nuestra raza. Eso me trae un poco de intriga – le dijo Mohandar.

\- Por ahora, lo mejor será que expliques todo lo que has vivido en el [Consejo]. Llamaré a mi madre para que los reciba – añadió Vorazún.

\- Entonces, descenderemos al [Puerto Estelar] que está en la ciudad capital – respondió Zeratul. Mohandar asintió, mientras daba autorización a los [Centuriones] para que habilitaran el puerto y que informaran a los demás [Nerazim] sobre la llegada de Zeratul.

 _ **Unos momentos después. Orbita baja del planeta. Puerto Estelar de Talematros.**_

El [Portanaves] del grupo de Natsu estaba descendiendo en la superficie de Shakuras con total respaldo por los [Corsarios] [Nerazim].

Una vez descendieron, todos salieron, encabezados por Zeratul, Natsu, Lekis y Kazul. Los dos últimos, así como el resto de [Protoss], estaban un poco extrañados ante el ambiente tétrico del lugar. Natsu, por otro lado, miraba el planeta con total admiración, al costado de Zeratul, quien veía con un poco de alegría su planeta. Frente a todo el grupo, un gran contingente de [Centuriones], [Acechadores] y [Templarios Tétricos] estaban como guardia de la [Matriarca], quien estaba junto con Vorazún y Mohandar.

\- Pero que sorprendente – susurró Natsu. Zeratul se puso frente a su [Matriarca] y se hincó en el suelo, para luego levantarse.

\- "Adun Toridas", [Matriarca] Raszagal. Vengo para informar de mi reporte y de la actual situación, como ya le habrán informado – le habló con respeto.

\- "Adun Toridas", Zeratul. Me alegra ver que estas con bien, pero lo que más curiosidad me da es que has tomado a un aprendiz [Terran] – comentó, mientras veía a Natsu.

\- Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel, pero pueden llamarme Natsu – sonrió alegremente - ¿Usted es la [Matriarca] Raszagal? Zeratul ojii-san me habla de usted con mucho respeto – dijo. La anciana [Protoss] puso una mano en su cabeza, para luego sorprenderse al ver todas las memorias que tenía el chico: desde que conoció a Zeratul, el desafío con el [Tal'darim], el entrenamiento con el tiempo, así como salvaron a los [Protoss] de Aiur que estaban detrás.

\- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué Zeratul te tomó como aprendiz – comentó, para luego ver a la [Pretora] Lekis.

\- "En taro Adun", [Matriarca] Raszagal. Soy la [Pretora] Lekis de Aiur. Humildemente, solicitamos que nos dé un asilo en su planeta, ya que yo y mis soldados tenemos diferencias con el [Conclave], con respecto al trato que ustedes merecen – le dijo.

\- Creo que eso sería mejor tratado en [Consejo], madre – intervino Vorazún.

\- Yo pienso que no – intervino el pequeño peli salmón, llamando la atención de todos – Lo mejor será que digamos todo en frente de todos los presentes, ya que así no se oculta nada y todos estamos tranquilos – comentó, para luego seguir – Lekis-san me comentó que los ancianos de ese [Conclave] querían destruirla, junto a todo su contingente por oponerse sus ordenes contra ustedes. Por ello, la mandaron a un planeta peligroso en una investigación donde había muchas criaturas peligrosas y raras, donde tuve que pelear para ayudarlos a todos. Pensé que la mejor opción sería que vinieran aquí, para que tengan un lugar de refugio, en vez de un lugar desconocido y con más criaturas raras – agregó – Además, los amigos no abandonamos a los amigos, así sea en peligro de muerte – esta aseveración dejo anonadados a todos los [Protoss] [Nerazim], incluso mucho más a Raszagal y a Mohandar.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a un [Nerazim] y un [Templario], a quién elegirías? – preguntó Vorazún, mirando severamente al menor.

\- Los salvaría a ambos, sin dudarlo. Y si ambos tuvieran conflictos, trataría de hacerles llegar a un acuerdo para que todo fuera paz, sin dañarlos – respondió sin un atisbo de dudas en sus palabras.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Diago 45 Degrees Tango – Bleach OST 02)**

Raszagal se agachó a la altura del chico, dejando sorprendidos a todos, para escucharlo un poco mejor, pero, lo que vino a continuación, dejaría desencajado a más de uno, menos a Zeratul, quien intuía un poco de lo que su inusitado aprendiz diría frente a todos sus hermanos [Nerazim]

\- Menos a ese [Tal'darim] con palo incrustado en el trasero. A ese solo le patearé el trasero hasta que no pueda levantarse – bufó molesto.

\- ¿[Tal'darim] con palo incrustado en el trasero? – preguntaron todos los [Nerazim] presentes, así como los [Protoss] de Aiur. Raszagal solamente negaba, un poco divertida, ya que había visto las memorias del chico, mientras Zeratul se llevaba una mano al rostro.

\- Lo que pasa es que retó a un combate contra el primer [Ascendiente] de los [Tal'darim], para cuando estuviera preparado – informó Zeratul. Ahora el chico les caía mejor, por retar a esos [Tal'darim]. Raszagal se volteó a ver a Vorazún.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Vorazún, hija mía, este niño, a pesar de su corta edad y su impulsividad, muestra benevolencia y respeto. Deberías aprender de él y trabajar unida con los demás. Te servirá para cuando seas la futura [Matriarca] de los [Nerazim] – le llamó la atención con sabiduría, sin alzarle la voz.

\- Si, madre – respondió.

\- Por otro lado, veo que has tomado un buen aprendiz, Zeratul, aunque como dices, es un poco impulsivo – le habló al [Prelado], para luego mirar a Natsu – Soy una de las pocas [Protoss] supervivientes que ha sufrido el exilio de nuestro amado planeta Aiur, tras el acto de benevolencia del honorable [Ejecutor] Adun, y veo en este [Terran] la misma benevolencia, piedad y respeto que tenía Adun por los nuestros – esta vez, la [Matriarca] le miró a los ojos – Si dices que estos hermanos [Protoss] de Aiur merecen estar en nuestro planeta a modo de refugiados, que así sea. Tarde o temprano, la unión entre nuestros pueblos se dará, y que mejor manera de empezar con ello permitiendo que se unan a nosotros – dijo.

\- La [Matriarca] tiene razón. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día y debemos expandir nuestras mentes para los tiempos futuros – agregó Mohandar, con sabiduría. Todos los de la guardia [Nerazim] estaban de acuerdo con lo que había sus líderes.

\- [Pretora] Lekis, mandaré a la [Guardia Sombría] para que les guíen a los nuevos aposentos que tendrán en la parte norte de la capital – les dijo Vorazún tranquilamente - Luego, necesitamos que vengan al [Consejo], para determinar algunos informes. Zeratul y Natsu también deben de estar presentes – finalizó.

\- Estaremos allí, [Pretora] Vorazún – contestó Lekis.

\- Y como deberíamos decirles a un principio: Bienvenidos a Shakuras, su nuevo hogar – les dijo la [Matriarca] a todos los refugiados, quienes agradecieron la hospitalidad que los tétricos le brindaron.

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con los de Fairy Tail**_

Cana estaba descansando en la sala principal, hasta que vio como el cristal que estaba en el centro se activaba, después de un mes completo.

\- ¡CHICOS, EL CRISTAL SE ACTIVÓ! – gritó emocionada.

Y todos, como almas que llevan el diablo, se acercaron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía. Tal parecía que Natsu ya había llegado a Shakuras.

Todos estaban en silencio, observando lo que acontecía con la vida de su querido amigo.

 _ **Unas horas después. Consejo de los [Nerazim].**_

Natsu, Zeratul, Lekis y Kazul estaban siendo guiados por un par de [Centuriones] hacia la sala del [Consejo] tranquilamente.

Cuando entraron, vieron que los [Nerazim] de alto rango estaban sentados en formación de semi círculo, liderados por Raszagal. En el costado derecho estaba su hija, mientras que en el izquierdo, Mohandar. Los demás eran [Templarios Tétricos] de alto rango y unos cuantos ancianos.

\- Hola a todos – saludó alegremente Natsu.

\- [Ejecutor] Natsu, creo que lo mejor será que guarde respetos a todos – sugirió Kazul con un poco de pena ajena.

\- Descuide, [Forjafases] Kazul – le habló la [Matriarca] – El amigo Natsu es libre de expresarse – dijo – Zeratul ¿Puedes informarnos acerca de lo que descubriste? – preguntó.

\- En mis viajes, no pude encontrar nada que tuviera algún valor relevante, [Matriarca], [Consejo]. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando llegue al planeta del amigo Natsu. El templo subterráneo que se encontraba allí pertenecía a nuestros creadores, los [Xel'Naga] – esta afirmación llamó la atención de todos en absoluto. Zeratul, con su vasto poder psiónico, proyectó el templo y las encriptaciones que allí había – Cuando leí las ruinas por completo, había una profecía que nuestros creadores dejaron – informó.

\- ¿Y cual es esa profecía, Zeratul? – preguntó uno de los ancianos.

\- "El viajero del vacío guiará el camino de la [Pureza de Forma], mientras que la [Pureza de Esencia] será manipulada y manipulará a su antojo. Ambos se enfrentarán en combates gloriosos, pero, al final, trabajaran juntos" – dijo – Y como podrán ver en las memorias que proyecté, los dos guerreros tenían la silueta de dos [Terran] adultos – añadió.

\- ¿Y piensas que el niño [Terran] puede ser el que lleve el camino de la [Pureza de Forma]? – preguntó esta vez un [Templario Tétrico].

\- Tengo ese presentimiento – respondió sin vacilar.

\- Además, déjenme agregar algo. El [Ejecutor] Natsu, a pesar de ser impulsivo y efusivo, es benevolente, respetuoso y leal, además de un gran líder y tener un gran poder psiónico latente, como algunos de ustedes ya han sentido hace unos momentos – agregó Lekis.

\- ¿Y por qué lo llama [Ejecutor], [Pretora] Lekis? – esta vez Vorazún preguntó.

\- Se ganó el respeto y admiración de todos los que están bajo mi mando. Por eso, decidí nombrarlo como [Ejecutor] de mis subordinados, incluyéndome – contestó.

\- Añadiendo también que es un gran piloto de combates a su corta edad – esta vez intervino Kazul – Logró pilotear con una gran maestría la nave [Corsario] que modifiqué y repeler el ataque aéreo del enemigo, permitiéndonos huir del planeta en que estábamos atascados – comentó.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? – preguntó Mohandar, interesado.

\- Así es, [Prelado] Mohandar – respondió Zeratul – Si me permiten, quiero mostrarles algo, pero para eso, necesitaría una piedra de recuerdos Ihan – dijo. La [Matriarca] se acercó y le entregó un cristal – Amigo Natsu, necesito que toques el cristal y concentres tus memorias allí, junto con tu [Poder Psiónico], tal como te lo enseñé – le dijo.

\- De acuerdo – comentó tranquilo, mientras tomaba el cristal.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Natsu empezó a almacenar todas sus memorias, desde que era un niño, hasta la actualidad.

Los [Protoss] pudieron sentir su poder psiónico latente, sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad que podía producir. Era un diamante en bruto que debía de ser explotado, pensaron muchos, llegando a pensar que, si era bien entrenado, podría ser un gran aliado en el futuro.

Una vez que terminó, Natsu le entregó el cristal a Zeratul.

\- Con esto, podemos ver las memorias del amigo Natsu y mis razones que me llevan a creer en él – dijo. Estos asintieron, mientras se conectaban con el cristal.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Pray That You Always Understand Me (Piano) – Bleach Movie 03 Original Soundtrack)**

Allí, pudieron ver toda la vida del chico: desde su crianza con el gran dragón rojo, el surgir de su poder psiónico, la bienvenida de Makarov a Fairy Tail, la convivencia con todos, las burlas que recibía y la gran reacción violenta de [Energía Psiónica] por lo que le dijeron, el encuentro con Zeratul y las estrategias para derrotar a los [Tal'darim] así como el reto entre Alarak y Natsu, la partida del planeta y la despedida, el entrenamiento con Zeratul por el primer mes junto con la salvación de todos los [Protoss] de Aiur y la demostración de sus habilidades como piloto y estratega, cómo decidió quedarse para salvar a los [Dragoons] a su cargo así le costara la vida, la gran liberación de su [Poder Psiónico] latente en contra de los enemigos, el respeto de todos los [Protoss] hacia el chico y la continuación del entrenamiento por el siguiente mes, hasta llegar a Shakuras.

\- Esto es sorprendente – susurró Vorazún.

\- El niño [Terran] pasó por mucho: abandono, humillaciones, soledad, y, a pesar de eso, tiene objetivos bastante nobles, además de querer sacrificar su vida por otros, sin pensarlo, y eso que recién los conocía a todos ustedes. Nunca vaciló – agregó Mohandar.

\- Realizó muchos gestos de alabanza con sus congéneres, incluso con nuestros hermanos [Protoss], al punto de querer sacrificar su vida por los guerreros caídos dentro de los [Dragoons] – dijo un [Templario Tétrico].

\- La bondad de este niño [Terran] es comparable a la de nuestro gran benefactor y héroe venerado: Adun, cuando nos permitió vivir en vez de seguir las ordenes genocidas del [Conclave] – argumentó uno de los ancianos que había vivido ese tiempo, ganándose el asentimiento de Raszagal, recordando con añoranza los días en que se reunía con Adun y este trataba de mostrarles que el camino del [Khala] era el correcto, con mutuo respeto y amabilidad.

Los demás [Templarios Tétricos], así como los ancianos, estaban también absortos por ello, mirando con respeto al chico de cabellos salmón, pero corroborando lo dicho por los anteriores que hablaron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Vanishing Soul – Bleach OST 04)**

\- Zeratul, has tomado la mejor decisión – felicitó la [Matriarca], para luego levantarse y ponerse frente a Natsu – Desde ahora, serás un hijo para los [Nerazim] – hizo una pausa - No, me equivoco, serás como un hijo para todos los [Protoss], pequeño Natsu. Te entrenaremos en nuestras artes del vacío y tu poder psiónico. Cada uno de nosotros te instruirá en combate, tácticas y conocimientos necesarios para los objetivos que te traces – dijo.

\- Yo me ofrezco para instruirle en tácticas, así como técnicas de vuelo con las naves que tenemos, [Matriarca] – se apuntó Mohandar.

\- Me agradaría tener un compañero de combate y creo que él podría ser un buen contrincante, además de que a la [Guardia Sombría] le gustará tener un miembro más – siguió Vorazún.

\- Yo le instruiré en el camino del [Templario Tétrico] – fue el comentario de Zeratul, al ver que los altos líderes también le enseñarían algo.

\- Le brindaré mis conocimientos, junto con los ancianos, acerca de nuestra raza y de nuestros creadores: los [Xel'Naga] – dijo Raszagal.

\- Y si me permiten intervenir – fue el turno de Lekis – Le instruiré al [Ejecutor] en las artes de los [Templarios] de Aiur, así como los conocimientos, ya que antes de ser [Pretora], fui maestra de [Templarios] en Antioch – comentó.

\- Yo le enseñaré la ingeniería [Protoss], si se me permite. Soy un maestro [Forjafases], después de todo – agregó Kazul.

Natsu se quedó realmente anonadado, al ver que todos los [Protoss] [Nerazim], así como Lekis y Kazul, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para su entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo, que así sea, entonces – dijo la [Matriarca] – Desde ahora, nuestro amigo Natsu será un miembro más de los [Nerazim] y de los [Protoss] en general, Tratémoslo como tal, hermanos – todos asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

 _ **Regresando con los de Fairy Tail**_

Todos, así como en el mes anterior, se quedaron con la gran sorpresa de sus vidas, al ver como Natsu sería entrenado por casi una civilización completa en sus artes, además de que el chico no solo aprendería las artes de los [Templarios Tétricos], sino también de los [Templarios] de Aiur, haciéndolo, a futuro, alguien sumamente poderoso en combate.

El cristal empezaba a desactivarse, poniéndolos tristes de no saber más, pero reconfortados con que su amigo/ hermano menor /amor platónico/ primer amor haya llegado con seguridad al planeta del [Protoss].

Internamente, le deseaban lo mejor, desde sus corazones.

 _ **Unas horas después. Con Natsu y Zeratul. En una montaña desde donde se miraba la capital de Shakuras.**_

Tanto el [Terran] como el [Nerazim] miraban el horizonte, más el chico, con una sonrisa tranquila, viendo la gran y hermosa ciudad, en medio del desierto frio y tétrico, junto a todo el polvo estelar que adornaba el cielo.

\- Al parecer, has dado una buena impresión entre todos mis hermanos, amigo Natsu – le dijo.

\- Eso creo – sonrió con pena, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Desde mañana empieza tu verdadero entrenamiento y ya tenemos tu horario. Empezarás conmigo en las artes del [Templario Tétrico], ya que estamos algo avanzados – comentó - ¿Estas listo? – preguntó.

\- ¡Estoy encendido! – el peli salmón, con su usual sonrisa de determinación, chocó sus puños, mientras miraba con reto el futuro que se le venía encima.

De esta manera, empezaría el entrenamiento de Natsu en el planeta Shakuras, por parte de los [Nerazim] y de los [Templarios]. Todo para que, dentro de unos años, usase sus poderes para ayudar a otros.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

Ending 01: Last Moment – SPYAIR (Bleach Ending 25 - La letra en **negrita** es la letra de la canción, mientras que la letra en estilo normal son los hechos)

Podemos ver a un pequeño Natsu, observando la ciudad de Magnolia con melancolía, en pleno atardecer con el sol a punto de terminar

 **Shougai, kimi ni totte**

 **ore wa donna ore de ireru darou?**

 **Te wo nigitte yume wo katatte**

La noche empieza y el niño peli salmón se da la vuelta, para correr hacia un nuevo destino

 **Nemuru sono isshun de ii**

 **kimi no mirai de ita**

 **Kokoro ga tookashite no saikin no ore wa**

Mientras corría, con una sonrisa, podemos ver como el pequeño crecía de a pocos. En segundo plano, al fondo, observamos que hay muchos [Protoss] en el camino. Dentro de ellos, resaltaba Zeratul, mientras usaba su **[Tajo Umbrío]**

 **Taishita riyuu mo naki semete bakkari**

Siguiendo con el recorrido, ahora vemos que, en segundo plano, Lekis es la que resalta, mientras que hacía una esfera de **[Tormentas Psiónicas]**

 **Shokku de tobidasu kimi o**

Ahora vemos que, en el segundo plano, estaban Raszagal, Mohandar, Vorazún y Kazul, cada uno usando sus poderes característicos

 **Isoi de gomen to oikakeru baka mitai**

Finalmente, terminando con los [Protoss], podemos ver al [Templario Tétrico] Ulrezaj, junto a sus seguidores [Templarios Tétricos], observando con malicia al joven Natsu, de unos ya 14 años.

 **Repeat on twice, three tap our soul**

Ahora, observamos a un grupo de [Fantasmas] renegados de la [Confederación Terran], liderados por un sujeto de traje negro y una máscara blanca en forma de calavera, usando sus habilidades.

 **Otona ni narete wakaru kedo**

Ahora vemos que hay un [Cerebrado Zerg] que tomó posesión de un asesino [Terran], infestándolo. Este resaltaba en el segundo plano. Atrás de él, un gran ejército [Zerg]

 **Sunao ja nai kara**

Después, un contingente de prisioneros, liderados por Gabriel Tosh, está observando con esperanza a Natsu. Una chica [Terran] de unos 20 años con la piel azulada por la poca circulación sanguínea en su cuerpo, ojos amarillos, cabello azul largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y equipamiento distinto a los de un [Fantasma Terran], tenía fe en el joven.

 **Shougai kimi ni totte**

Ahora, podemos ver como Natsu, con 15 años, vestido con ornamentos [Protoss] y su clásica ropa, además de su bufanda, correr con una sonrisa. En segundo plano, aparecen muchos amigos [Protoss], como quien saludando a la pantalla.

 **ore wa donna ore de ieru darou?**

Siguiendo en el plano secundario, observamos que está un grupo de [Terran], entre soldados, científicos y civiles, entre los cuales resaltan un [Ingeniero Jefe] de unos 50 años, junto a un joven rubio grande y robusto con su armadura de batalla, un escudo plasma y un martillo. Ambos sonreían a la cámara.

 **Fuzakeatte kata wo narabe te**

Después, podemos ver a un grupo de científicos, con su guardia, en los que resaltaban una chica de cabellos castaños largos con traje de malla azul-rosa, junto a su MEKA rosado, similar a un [Goliat]; una [Jefa Médica] de cabellera rubia atada a una cola de caballo y ojos azules, quien tenía un traje blanco de protección con alas; y otra castaña de cabellera corta y ojos del mismo color, quien vestía un traje de color naranja y un núcleo de plasma en el centro. Las tres saludaban con una sonrisa, aunque mirando con un poco de añoranza al joven.

 **Nemuru sono isshun de ii**

Tras esto, podemos ver a los [Hijos de Korhal], entre los que destacaban Sarah Kerrigan, James Raynor y Matt Horner, saludando amenamente a la pantalla. Arcturus Mengsk y Edmund Duke también observaban, pero con cierta desconfianza hacia Natsu.

En eso, la imagen de una científica confederada de cabello largo castaño-rojizo alborotado, ojos azules, con vestido de cuadros rojos y azules ceñido al cuerpo de esta, y una bata blanca, miraba con una sonrisa y mucho cariño hacia el peli salmón.

 **kimi no kakera de ita**

Finalmente, Natsu, con 16 años, sigue corriendo, pero hacia el amanecer, con un atisbo de esperanza, creyendo en un futuro mejor.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días/tardes/noches, queridos lectores y lectoras. Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfic.

Aquí vemos el primer capítulo, donde vemos un poco el desarrollo y la interactuación entre Natsu y los [Protoss], centrándose más en lo que es Starcraft y dejando de lado lo que es Fairy Tail por completo, ya que [Energía Psiónica] y [Magia] son dos conceptos que no coinciden para nada, aunque eso sí, tomaré los nombres de algunas técnicas mágicas y trataré de que estas sean usables con [Energía Psiónica].

Dentro del episodio, Natsu esta demostrando atisbos de su gran poder, el cual, controlado y al 100%, puede superar por un poco a Kerrigan Primigenia, además de usar las técnicas de los [Templarios Tétricos]. El encuentro con Raszagal, Vorazún, Mohandar y los demás tétricos me agradó bastante, además del futuro entrenamiento que se dará.

Explicando también algunas cosas, la [Pretora] Lekis y el [Forjafases] Kazul, son dos personajes [Protoss] que he creado y son de mi autoría. Por si las dudas, solo en este fanfic, Kazul es el hermano mayor de Karax, el comandante y [Forjafases] que aparece en SC2.

Además de ello, como pudieron darse cuenta en el Ending, decidí aumentarle una integrante más de Overwatch al harem. Las de Fairy Tail no creo que estén, es muy probable que no estén dentro, por lo que, en el peor de los casos, solo serían cinco, siendo 8 el máximo de chicas de Natsu en el mejor de los casos, contando a las del gremio, obviamente, y ya las mostré en el Ending a las cinco fijas, por lo que es su deber adivinar de quienes se tratan.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, empezaré ya con lo que es, en si mismo, el arco 1: Resultados del entrenamiento, el cual es previo a todo lo que pasará antes de la incineración de Chau Sara a manos de Tassadar y los [Protoss] de Aiur.

Gracias a los que le dieron favoritos: reyiyigas32, Rafael-dragneel, Fenrir23-X, DarkSoldier41, Brolyvanhellsin, baraka108, Eldritch King, Zlaudio117, Marianobr17 y XarexRaven, y sus follows: reyiyigas32, Rafael-dragneel, Brolyvanhellsin, Zlaudio117, Strider55, Eldritch King y DarkSoldier41. Ahora, responderé a los reviews

 **Brolyvanhellsin:** Muchas gracias por tu review, mano. Créeme, este fanfic te marcará para siempre, así como a otros muchos más. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **DarkSoldier41:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, exprimí de mi cabeza para sacar esta idea loca, pero creo que valió la pena, bastante, a pesar de los pocos reviews que pueda llegar a tener. Y como era época navideña, tenía que hacer lo del burrito sabanero. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **Baraka108:** Muchas gracias por tu review, bro. De verdad, agradezco tus palabras, aunque, por las informaciones, descuida, trataré de poner aquí, para los que no saben. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **Sonic:** Thanks for your review, dude. I hope to see you in this fanfic. See you later.

Creo que sería todo. Recuerden dejar un review, que me motiva a seguir adelante con este proyecto. Nos vemos y cuídense.

Ahora, dejaré el título del siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo 002: Comprobando los resultados del entrenamiento**


End file.
